Naruto Senpūden
by SkywardStrike
Summary: Soon after the battle against Sasuke at the Valley of the end Naruto was exiled from the village, two and a half years later and war between the elemental nations is about to break loose. With the Akatsuki and Konoha hunting him down will the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki side with the ones who once made him suffer or simply watch them burn...?
1. The Exiled Jinchuuuriki

**1/29/2014**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden**

**Pre Note: So this is the rewritten version of "Tales of a Demon Fox Jinchuuriki". If you have read the original version and disliked it…well, please try this one, about 4700 words of chapter wouldn't hurt, would it?**

It all started that day…

Well, not quite started, the story of Naruto Uzumaki had begun much, much earlier, but some might say that the second part of his story would start that day.

It was a warm morning in the Hidden Leaf Village, also known as Konohagakure or simply as the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Despite the morning being calm for so many people, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't one of those many people. He was woken up early because someone was knocking on his door. "_Ah…damn it it's too early… who is it…?_" The young boy thought as he got out of his bed and walked towards the door. He was surprised to open it and to come face to face with a masked ninja, an ANBU.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage has called upon you; apparently Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you about urgent matters." The ANBU said. Before Naruto could answer him the man disappeared in thin air with a body flicker.

"_So the old lady is calling me in…? About freaking time! The last mission I had was a month ago! The mission to rescue…Sasuke…_" Instantly Naruto began thinking about the mission to rescue his once friend Sasuke Uchiha from the claws of the evil Snake Sannin Orochimaru. The mission had ended in him battling Sasuke in the border of the Land of Fire, the Valley of the End.

"_None of it was in vain…we became best friends._" As he closed his eyes the whole scene played again in the back of his mind. Their battle…the clash of jutsu...He had fought with everything he had and still…

"I will bring you back, Sasuke…" He said out loud with his eyes still closed. "Someday…"

As he opened his eyes he realized he was in the open street with his door opened. The few people who were already out of their homes were now looking at him strangely, maybe because Naruto was still in his pajamas.

The boy let out a sigh as he closed the door and walked back to his living room/kitchen so he could put on some clothes.

_Later..._

Naruto walked in the Hokage's office without knocking like he had done a thousand times before. He was about to shout out at old lady Tsunade, asking for an A-rank mission when he saw it. Inside the office was a serious Jiraiya who was looking at him with sadness visible in his eyes. Meanwhile Tsunade was sitting behind her desk as usual, except her right hand was covering her eyes. Her mouth was curved in a sad expression and she seemed to be hiccupping a lot.

"Grandma…? Pervy Sage…? What…what happened?" Naruto asked, not quite sure he really wanted the answer.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said. She got up behind her desk and opened her eyes to face Naruto. They were red as if she had been crying a lot before Naruto arrived. The Fifth Hokage walked towards the young boy and kneeled before embracing him in a hug. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..."

Naruto was really confused. Why was the old lady apologizing to him…? Did something happen? And how was he involved? As the questions continued appearing in his mind, Tsunade began crying while continually whispering 'I'm so sorry'.

"Pervy Sage…what…happened?" Naruto asked.

The old sage sighed; he seemed so much older than he actually was…"Naruto…I didn't want to be the one to bring you the news…however…" He sighed. "Naruto, you are to leave the Hidden Leaf Village this very afternoon."

Naruto's eyes widened, confusion took over him as he wondered what the hell was happening. "What…do you mean?" The boy asked.

Tsunade separated from him, she was still crying but she tried to smile while placing a friendly hand at the boy's shoulder. "Naruto…the elder's council has decided to exile you…you're too young to understand but I can tell you that because the Akatsuki is hunting you, they decided that exiling you was the best solution was the only way to guarantee the village's safety... "

"But…grandma…you're on my side aren't you? They can't oppose the Hokage!" The boy desperately shouted.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto…I may be a ruling force in this village…but I'm not the most powerful political force in the Land of Fire…"

"The Daimyo…? Why would he want to exile me?!" Naruto desperately shouted. He felt tears forming in his eyes. "_Is my situation really that desperate…?_"

Tsunade got up and looked down at Naruto with a sad look on her eyes. "Naruto…I honestly do not know…I am…I'm so sorry but…there's nothing I can do at this point…It's beyond my political power…"

The boy looked down at the ground, his options were running out. "But what about Pervy Sage?! We were gonna leave together anyway, can't we leave early?"

Jiraiya finally got out of his corner and walked towards Naruto. "Naruto…I tried to tell them that, but they said that if I live with you we will both be considered Missing Nin of Konoha. I can't protect us both from a whole village…if you go alone they promised to buy you some time."

Naruto looked down and let the tears that were in his eyes fall down. "There is no way, is there? I…I will have to leave one way…or another…"

The toad sage sighed out loud and kneeled in front of Naruto. He looked straight into the eyes of his student and did something Naruto didn't expect at all. He hugged him. "Naruto…I'm so sorry…I tried my best, many of us did…but in the end we couldn't…I am truly sorry."

The boy hugged his teacher back as he continued crying. He had never expected to leave the village like this…what would be of his dream to be Hokage? How would he bring Sasuke back…he…he didn't know…

_Later…_

There he was, leaving...walking through the leaf`s gates never to return again...

Strangely, he didn't feel sad. It was a different feeling. He felt exhausted, even though all he had done in that day besides his visit to Tsunade was to have lunch in Ichiraku Ramen and to pack up. However he still felt tired as hell...

His jacket was now open and his headband was gone, Naruto didn't feel right wearing the symbol of the very village that had exiled him and he couldn't bring himself to slash the forehead protector like a Missing Nin had done, so he choose not to wear it. He was also carrying a blue backpack which contained the money Jiraiya had given to him so he could survive, clothes, his ninja tools, etc;

The sunny sky that had been present in the beginning of the day was now far gone, replaced by a sea of clouds that looked like rain.

Naruto sighed and continued to walk towards the village's gates. In his way there some people looked at him, but he didn't care, not anymore…why would a missing nin care about his image in the village?

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto arrived at the gate. He was surprised to see that at least half the village was gathered in a crowd in front of the gate. The boy raised an eyebrow, which was followed by a sigh and then by a cough loud enough to call the people's attention.

The villagers slowly turned to face him and opened up a way to the gate. Naruto looked at both sides of the crowd and started walking. He ignored the looks the people gave him as he walked past the gates of Konoha.

It was only then that he remembered that none of his friends, none of the Konoha 12, now 11, had told him goodbye. Not that he cared…not anymore.

Naruto crossed the gate and walked for about ten meters without looking back. However, just when he reached the tenth meter, he suddenly stopped. The boy took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky before closing his eyes. Just then, a drop of water fell on his now naked forehead causing both his cerulean colored eyes to open.

Rain started falling from the Hidden Leaf Village's sky. The crowd behind Naruto stopped paying attention at the boy and looked up at the sky to see the rain falling. The Uzumaki looked back, a last look at the village. His eye drifted off to look at the Hokage monument. The four Hokage's stone faces, engraved in stone, watching down their village.

There was the First Hokage, the Second, the Third and finally…the Fourth.

The Fourth.

The Fourth Hokage was the worst of the worst. The man had, for whatever random reason, sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn orphan without hesitating. He didn't think about the orphan or how sealing the Nine Tailed Demon Fox would affect his life in the future. The man who Naruto…and the entire village looked up to…the Yellow Flash, the man deemed as a hero…was nothing more than an irresponsible idiot.

The Fourth was his enemy, even more than the whole village of Konoha was.

Naruto turned his back on the place he once called home and started walking away. There was no longer a hidden village to bind him down. There was no longer a place that told him what and what not to do.

There was only forward.

There was nothing else.

_Two and a half years later…_

It was a normal day in the Hidden Village of Konohagakure. In fact, the only noticeable thing that happened that day was the Hokage's order to call a group of young shinobi to her office. This group consisted of eight people: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Tsunade of the Sannin, the Fifth Hokage, asked to the group that was currently in front of her.

"Is it because of a mission?" Kiba guessed with a hint of rhetoric in his voice, still a bit mad for not being able to bring Akamaru inside the building with him. He had grown in the past two years along with his now shoulder length, wild hair and was now wearing a dark brown version of his previous jacket with black fur around his head. He also wore dark colored pants and last but not least his forehead protector's cloth had been replaced for a black version instead of blue.

"Kiba! Be respectful! This the Hokage to which we are speaking to." Neji let out in a warning tone. The only Jounin in the group wore a white jacket that he left open to reveal a black shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and the same forehead protector that he had two years ago.

"Brother, please!" Hinata called out. "Don`t shout with Kiba, he didn't do it on purpose." The Hyuuga heiress was wearing a short sleeved, light blue colored jacket with white sleeves with the Hyuuga symbol on them. Underneath the jacket was a barely visible mesh armor. Hinata was also wearing navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals as in the traditional Shinobi uniform. Last but not least, Hinata wore her black forehead protector around her neck like a collar and her hair had grown to waist-length.

Tsunade cleared her throat in attempt to call the teenagers' attention and succeeded in doing so. "As most of you might know...it has been almost two years since Naruto Uzumaki has left this very village." As she said this, the Hokage stopped for a moment so she could check the reactions of the Chunin (and Neji) in the room. As expected, the young Shinobi's mood seemed to have dropped a lot with the reminder.

"_So the 'Naruto being exiled' topic is still taboo here...huh._" The Hokage thought to herself.

"Anyway...two and a half years since Naruto has been exiled." Tsunade said, calling the group's attention once again. "The council insisted that it's time to retrieve Naruto." She paused once again to see the group's reactions. She wasn't disappointed at the various surprised faces that opened wide in room.

"Do you mean...you want us to bring Naruto back?" Sakura hopefully asked. Her post time skip attire consisted of a red top with the Haruno white circle and a similar of her two and a half year ago version with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which was now on a red cloth.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded to the pleasant surprise of the group of Chunin and Neji. "I convinced the council that ANBU or ANBU root Shinobi weren't necessary for such a task and that Naruto's friends would be able to convince him without further problems. So I'm counting on you guys for this, are we clear?"

Before anyone could agree, Shino took a step forward. "But Lady Hokage, how are we supposed to find Naruto when we have no idea where he is?" The Aburame said. He was wearing a brown colored jacket with a hood on his head that almost obstructed the black forehead protector on the boy's head and dark sunglasses. He also wore another dark colored jacket underneath with a collar that hid his mouth.

"Good question, Shino." Tsunade started. "Recently, sightings of a young shinobi without allegiance to a Hidden Village have been reported near the borders of the Land of Fire with the Land of hot water by Yugakure Shinobi."

"But why didn't the Yugakure Shinobi capture him then?" Neji asked. "Surely, a Missing Nin would have some info on his home village that they could use."

Tsunade sighed. "The thing is...they did try."

Silence presented itself on the room as the group of Shinobi quieted down.

"Still, how do we know that it's actually Naruto?" Tenten asked. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with red details knitted on it and white trousers along with black sandals.

"We don't." Tsunade admitted. "It's a chance we will have to take."

The Slug Sannin let the group talk it out for a moment, when it all seemed settled she continued. "So, are we on terms?" She asked. All of the group's members nodded. "Good. We'll start the mission first light tomorrow with Neji Hyuuga as the leader, your objective is to find Naruto, make contact with him and, if possible, bring it back, try not to use force. Understood, Neji?"

"Yes milady." The young Hyuuga said as he kneeled in front of the Hokage. "I promise not to disappoint you."

Tsunade opened a small smile at Neji's gesture. "Good, you are all dismissed."

The group nodded and walked out of the room trading whispers on what would happen next. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on how the mission would go; everyone but one quiet girl.

"Hinata..." Sakura said, calling the girl's attention. "I know how you're feeling...but I also know that Naruto would never fully abandon Konoha! We will find him and he will come back with us. He isn't like...well, Sasuke...he has no reason to stay away from us. Besides, he wouldn't abandon his dream of being Hokage, would he?"

Hinata observed Sakura as she talked and noticed that she was actually looking nervous, as if she was trying to reassure herself more than Hinata. "You're right, Sakura...Naruto would never abandon us like this" However she wasn't completely certain of her statement. She hadn't seen Naruto for nearly three years and a lot could have changed in him. What if he didn't really want to return to Konoha? What if they were forced to bring him back by force? And if it really was him who had dealt with those Yugakure Shinobi, what would stop him from doing the same to them, the people who exile him? There were a lot of questions on her mind, she couldn't focus properly but Sakura looked as bad as she was, at least someone would be reassured...

Sakura managed a smile and gave a small nod. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I have to go now it's my turn at the hospital. See you tomorrow." She said before running off.

Hinata watched as her pink haired friend ran towards the horizon before returning to her thoughts. They were so many...maybe she should skip training today and get some sleep. She had to settle both her thoughts and her feelings.

_The following morning..._

The self-named Naruto Retrieval Squad had just gathered at the gates of Konoha. They were all wearing white cloaks that hid their body and clothes with the exception of Akamaru.

The reason for the cloaks was the cloud covered, raining sky that projected itself high above them, storming down with no end. "_It looks just like the day he left..._" Hinata thought to herself.

Neji Hyuuga, the leader of the squad, was taking a deep breath of the cold air that surrounded them he opened his lavender eyes wide and said two words. "Let's go."

With nine individual body flickers the group of teenagers had gone off after their friend, soon they were jumping from branch to branch towards the borders of the Land of Fire.

_A Few Hours Later..._

The group of eight teenagers finally landed on the ground underneath them after hours of jumping from tree to tree in a nearly endless cycle. They looked over at the small village in front of them. It was small with various merchants offering their products throughout the town.

"Are you sure this is the place, Neji?" Lee asked his teammate. He was wearing his normal jumpsuit but with a Chunin vest over it.

"Yeah..." Neji affirmed as he checked the map he had brought so they didn't get lost. "This is the place. Pakuto Village...the nearest place from Naruto's sighting...Well, here we go. We need to gather info on Naruto and possibly try to find him. I think it's time for us to split up so we can cover better ground." He announced. "Lady Hinata will go with Sakura; Lee will go with Shino and Tenten with Kiba and Akamaru. And since this is the only road out of the village I will stay here watching over anyone who leaves the village. If anyone finds any hint on Naruto's location, come back to me. Questions?"

"Yeah." Kiba said as he raised his hand. "Why did you pair me and Akamaru up with Tenten or Lee with Shino or even Hinata with Sakura? Why such random combinations?"

"Simple. I organized the teams so each team can have a specialized tracker." The group nodded as they realized that it was true. "Anyone else?" Neji asked but was answered only by the silence of the group. "Good. Then go." Neji announced as he pointed to the village. The three groups of two followed by dashing towards the small village as their search for Naruto started.

_One hour later.._

"Damn it, if it continues like this we will never find him!" Sakura complained as she and Hinata walked through the streets of the Pakuto Village.

"Calm down, Sakura..." Hinata told her friend while she scouted the area with her Byakugan. "I'm sure we will find something on him any minute now...why don't we try that Inn next?" She said while pointing to a small town inn.

"Fine...let's do it..." Sakura said with no enthusiasm whatsoever in her voice.

The two girls entered the small house and walked towards the reception where a tall, bald man was sitting on a chair while reading a small orange book. "Excuse me sir." Hinata said, calling the man's attention. "We are looking for a friend of ours and we would like to know if you have seen him."

The man looked at Hinata's forehead protector and raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. "Sure, how did your friend look like?"

"Well..." Hinata began, but she didn't know what description to give the man. She looked over at Sakura, who simply shrugged her shoulders without knowing what to say. The Hyuuga heiress sighed. By the looks of it she would have to give her description of how Naruto looked like when she last saw him. "Well...he is about our age, has spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks." Hinata told the man. "Have you seen him?"

The man stooped for a moment. "Well...actually yes, yes I have!" He said, earning a simultaneous 'what?' from Sakura and Hinata. "He was here yesterday. The boy asked for a room to spend the night. He left two hours ago."

Blue eyes, whisker marks, blond hair...there was no chance in hell it was someone else! "We are really thankful, sir! Sakura, let's go!" Hinata called as she dashed out of the inn.

Sakura meanwhile only blinked twice as if escaping of a trance before following Hinata while shouting. "Hinata! Wait up!"

Hinata was running through the village as fast as she could while hoping to reach Neji. "_Two hours...if we go fast we can still reach him!_"

Two minutes later Hinata and Sakura were running up the hill were Neji patiently stood, waiting for...well, anything to happen. "Neji! Brother!" Hinata shouted out, catching the young Hyuuga's attention.

"Lady Hinata! What is it?" Neji asked his cousin as she and Sakura arrived in front of him.

"We know where he is." Sakura told the group leader.

Neji's eyes widened and almost instantly, he pulled a scroll out of his Kunai pocket, opened it wide and placed it on the ground revealing a simple seal matrix.

"What are you doing, Neji?" Hinata asked as her cousin started doing various hand seals.

"Calling back our teammates." He explained before doing the last hand seal and slamming his open palm on the scroll's center. "Ninja Art: Chakra Pillar."

Suddenly a bright light came out of the scroll's center and projected itself towards the sky.

_Meanwhile..._

Lee, Akamaru and Kiba were walking around town when Kiba turned to see the large pillar of light on top of the hill. "The hell...?"

_Meanwhile..._

Tenten and Shino were also in a similar position when Shino pointed to the pillar and asked. "What is that...?"

Tenten only smirked and said. "Looks like Neji has found something..."

_Meanwhile…_

A blonde traveler was walking away from the village when he felt a chakra presence far behind him. He turned to look and saw at the distance a gigantic, blue pillar of light that reached for the heavens. "What in the world...?" He asked to himself as he watched the pillar from far away. "Is that-" Sudden realizing what was happening, his blue eyes widened. "Crap."

_Minutes later..._

The two missing teams soon arrived in the location where Neji was waiting for them. "Neji! What have you found?" Rock Lee asked as he landed on the ground from his jump up the hill.

"We have found him." Neji calmly said.

"What?! Where?!" Kiba asked in surprise.

"He has left the village two hours ago. Apparently he's heading down the main road." Sakura said.

"So...What are we waiting?" Tenten asked. Everyone looked at each other before simultaneously body flickering away after Naruto.

_30 Minutes Later..._

The group suddenly came to a stop as Neji, the leading man, fell down on all fours and started breathing heavily. "Neji...are you...okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah...I just...tired...and...stuff..." He said in between breaths.

"No you're not." Hinata said as she walked towards her cousin with her Byakugan active. "That signalizing jutsu really took a lot out of you didn't it, Neji?" The Hyuuga heiress asked. As she gave a quick gentle fist to Neji's back, causing his chakra to flow more.

"He needs some proper healing." Sakura said. "We should take a break so I can heal him."

"Yes, and there's a river two hundred meters from here. I could go there and maybe get us water." Hinata told them.

"Maybe so...but...you're...not...going...alone..." Neji said while still panting.

"No problem. I'll go with her." Kiba said.

"No! Not...you...Shino, please...accompany her..." Neji requested, to which Shino nodded.

"Hey! Why can't I go with her?!" Kiba shouted, clearly angry with Neji.

"I...don't really...trust you...with her..." Neji said in his overprotective cousin tone which in him having a death stare contest with Kiba while Hinata and Shino walked away.

The small trip to the river was quiet. Hinata was deep in her thoughts, wondering what would happen when they found Naruto. By the looks of it Naruto really was the one who had killed the Yugakure Shinobi...what if he really had changed to the worse...what if he did to them what he did to the Shinobi...?

"Your posture and mood suggest an internal issue. As your teammate and friend, I find it logical to ask what troubles you." Shino asked. Hinata was surprised that Shino had spoken at all. He rarely did, even less than her when she was younger. However she also felt like she should have expected it. Shino, despite being quiet, was very observant and calculating, always thinking twice before he said something. Plus, it was evident that she wasn't very happy...

"Shino, I..." Hinata sighed, "It's Naruto, I'm worried that when I meet him again, he won't be the same Naruto that I knew two and a half years ago. I...I really liked, Naruto...and I don't know what I'll do if I find out that the person I once knew...is dead..."

Shino listened to her and nodded before continuing to talk. "Hinata...to be honest with you I do not consider myself someone good with social interaction, however I believe that if Naruto and you-" However, before he could finish, Hinata heard a loud noise, as if something had hit the ground hard.

"Shino...?" She asked, but before she could turn to face him a sharp, metal object materialized itself on her neck.

"No movements, otherwise this situation will end up bad for both me..." A voice behind her said as the metal object pressed harder against her skin, causing a small drop of blood fall down Hinata's neck. "...and for you..."

Hinata took a deep breath and without even activating her Byakugan she announced. "Gentle Fist Art: One Blow Body!" A blast of chakra was expelled from her back, causing the man to be thrown back and…poof into a cloud of chakra…?

"Oh no." Hinata said before realizing what happened. She looked up and wasn't surprised to see a man falling on top of her. He fell with his Knee first so to throw her to the ground before sitting on top of her with a kunai pressed against her neck.

Hinata looked at the man's face and was surprised of what she saw. It wasn't a man, it was a teen like her, a boy.

"I told you that this situation would…wait a minute, do I know you?" The teen asked.

Yes, Hinata knew him. She knew the blonde, spiky haired teen with a black cloak and a white shirt, blue eyes and familiar whisker marks. He might have become taller and let his hair grow but she would always recognize him. "Is it really you…Naruto...?"

**Author's Note: Ok, so first thing some people might have noticed is that I changed some characters' clothes. Why did I do that? I didn't like their previous clothes or, in Hinata's case, I changed it to symbolize that she isn't the same Hinata Hyuuga from two and a half years ago.**

**In case you guys are wondering what Senpuden means…its whirlwind chronicles. It's like Shippuden (Huricane chronicles) but…Senpuden. If my japanese is wrong, please correct me in a review or something. I dunno, i just googled whirlwind, i don't really speak japanese so i don't know if it's right or wrong**

**I hope I made a good first impression for my new readers and an even better one for my old readers.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Favorite, Follow or/and Review.**


	2. Fighting Old Friends

**2/3/2014**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden**

**Pre Note: 12 reviews, 56 followers, 47 favorites, 1 community and exactly 680 views. These numbers were gathered the moment I started writing this note, and let me say, I had NEVER, EVER dreamed of such big numbers at a first chapter! I know most of you guys are my previous readers, but still! Damn! I really wanna thank you guys for it all. Thank you! **

**Other thank you goes to Zyiare Hellsing, my beta reader for not letting my grammar suck that bad.**

There he was, wearing a black, short sleeved cloak with a white T-shirt. He wore black trousers and matching he had also discarded his forehead protector, because it wasn't in his head anymore. Hinata couldn't believe it was really him…but it was! Standing on top of her was her very first love, Naruto Uzumaki.

"_On….top of me…?_" That thought alone made Hinata blush more than ever. Her two and a half years of developing her confidence and overcoming her shyness were nothing when she was near Naruto…

Meanwhile, the boy was trying to think…why was that girl so familiar? Naruto stared at her and like a memory of a previous life, his attempt at the Chunin exams came back to him. "You're….Hinata, right?" He asked, looking for confirmation. The girl only nodded.

Naruto got off her and started to reminisce about his old life; the Chunin exams, Konoha…He placed his hand over his head as if he had a bad headache. He wanted to wipe these memories away, but they just kept coming back.

"Naruto…?" Hinata's voice rang behind him.

His eyes widened and his grasp over the kunai he had placed on Hinata's throat got stronger. "DAMN IT!" He shouted as he threw the kunai at a nearby tree, unconsciously enhancing it with his wind element. The kunai flew right through the tree and landed on a rock behind it, creating various cracks on it.

He started taking deep breaths as if he was extremely tired before he remembered the presence of Hinata behind him. He calmed himself down and turned to face her. "Look, I'm sorry… Forget any of this has ever happened, okay?" He said before turning his back on her and walking off. "And don't follow me." He added.

Naruto walked ten meters before he felt something touch his shoulder. He quickly reacted by turning as fast as possible and jumping back just enough so the adversary was barely in reach. He then touched the palm of his hand with his middle and ring fingers simultaneously, causing a poof of smoke to appear. Once the smoke cleared out, Naruto revealed a white, bronze ornamented Katana sword. Naruto summoned the sword from such a position that the tip of the blade barely touched Hinata's throat.

"I told you not to follow me…" Naruto repeated.

"But Naruto…why are you doing this?" The Hyuga heiress asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're from Konoha. The same people who kicked me out of the place I knew as home and left me to starve for two and a half years." He answered with a bitter tone in his voice as he reminded himself of his old home. "Look, I swear it's nothing personal. But since your superiors were the one who put me in this situation in the first place, we are forced to be enemies"

"That's not true! We are your friends, Naruto! We came here to-"

"Let me guess." Naruto interrupted Hinata, still not removing the tip of the blade from her neck. "You're here to bring me back. Not using force, probably. I would say you have two squads of three including you to capture me. Maybe Sakura as well. "

Hinata didn't say anything. He was right after all…they were there to capture him, all the stuff he had said was true…

"I will consider your silence a sign that I'm right. Let me tell you one thing, Hinata Hyuga." He said as he removed the blade from her neck and got closer to her. "Capturing me…" He started as he leaned in so his and Hinata's face were next to each other, the next part was no more than a whisper. "That's not gonna happen."

Before he could say anything else, four people and a hound landed to form a circle around the both teens. Apparently the Naruto retrieval squad had discarded their cloaks before arriving at the battlefield. "And look who's here…" Naruto said as he turned his back on Hinata and walked so he could be exactly on the middle of the circle.

"You guys….it seems that the whole gang decided to come after me…" He said while resting his sword on his shoulder. "Where's Sakura? There's no way that you guys would come looking after me without her…"

"She's healing Shino…" Tenten said as she drew a kunai to her hand.

"Shino? Where is he?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"You knocked him out, you idiot!" Kiba shouted.

"That was Shino? I didn't even recognize him…" Naruto told them, to which everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto, we were asked to return you without any conflict if possible, but I don't think that's gonna happen." Neji told him.

"Oh really? What gave that away?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Was it the way I knocked Shino out or was it the way I threatened your cousin with a Katana?"

"Naruto, this is your last chance…" Neji told him while entering in his Gentle Fist stance. "Return with us willingly or we will have to force you to…"

"Five words." Naruto said with a grin on his face while showing Neji his hand with the five fingers up. "Give. Me. Your. Best. Shot."

Instantly, Naruto had to dodge a punch, surprisingly not from Neji, but from Kiba. "You dumbass! Don't cry about getting your ass kicked when we're finished with you!" The Inuzuka shouted.

Naruto smirked. "Promise I won't." He grabbed Kiba's arm and threw the boy against Akamaru, who was dashing towards Naruto ready to attack him. The Missing Nin then body flickered away one second before being hit by one of Neji's Gentle Fist attacks.

"Where did he go?" The Hyuga asked.

"Up here." A voice answered. Everyone looked up to see Naruto standing on the highest branch of one of the trees. "Damn, you guys are slow. Even you, Neji. I really expected more from you."

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted as he jumped towards Naruto while spinning his body. "Tunneling Fang!" Kiba announced.

Naruto waited until the very last moment and jumped away when Kiba was about to hit. The only result was that the branch Naruto was standing on was broken when the fang hit.

"I'm gonna get him." Neji said as he jumped on the nearest tree and started running to the top.

"Neji, no!" Tenten called out. "You're not completely healed yet!"

The Hyuga ignored the calls of his teammate and climbed to the top of the tree before jumping high above the trees. There he saw Naruto, falling down from his jump. He looked at Neji and his eyes widened.

"Crap." He said.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" Neji announced as he punched the air with his hand curved like a paw, causing a wave of chakra to travel through the air at high speed and to hit Naruto, who despite being protecting himself from major damage with his arms, was still sent back with the power of the palm.

Naruto flew for a few seconds before he looked down and saw a small river. He back flipped and landed on his feet with style. "_Damn it, maybe I shouldn't have challenged them to an all vs one battle…this is so unfair…_"

Before he could think about anything else, a gigantic white dog came out of nowhere and dashed at him in a tunneling fang. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Naruto said as he dodged the fang by jumping over it. He watched as Akamaru got out of the fang and turned over to face him while still walking on water. "_Wow, this dog has really grown…I wonder what Kiba feeds him…_"

"Akamaru!" A voice shouted behind Naruto. The boy turned to see Kiba landing on the water. "Let's finish this guy!"

"You talk a lot, dog boy…" Naruto told him. "What are you gonna do, bark at a squirrel?"

"You'll see…" Kiba said with a smirk on his face. "Akamaru, Fang over Fang!" He shouted, to which Akamaru barked.

"_This again…_" Naruto thought to himself as Kiba and Akamaru dashed towards him from both sides with their twin fangs. Naruto dodged the by jumping over the fangs again, but to his surprise, both Fangs turned back after him and dashed to hit him simultaneously.

"Now we got him, boy!" Kiba said as he dashed towards Naruto together with Akamaru.

"No you didn't!" Naruto shouted as he spun his body clockwise while midair and landed with his left foot at Akamaru, throwing the dog against the ground and knocking it out, and with his right foot at Kiba, whose course was changed and he ended up flying towards the forest.

Naruto landed on dry ground, but didn't get time to rest as he jumped back just in time to dodge Rock Lee's kick. "Dynamic Entry!" The boy announced as he landed the kick on Naruto's side. "Leaf Hurricane!" He announced again as he tried a kick at Naruto's head. The Uzumaki managed to kneel in time to dodge the foot, but didn't count on Lee spinning his body and going for a second kick. Naruto raised his arms in protection of his head as he saw that there was no way of escaping this one.

The kick was strong, although Naruto managed to block it, the blow still stunned him enough for Lee to use the second in which he was unable to defend himself and to throw a strong punch on his chest, throwing Naruto back on the river.

Naruto quickly regained his composure as he jumped back and landed on the opposite shore.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted as his teammate ran past him.

"Yeah, I know!" Tenten answered as she dashed towards Naruto with a scroll on her hand. She jumped high into the air and opened the scroll wide and held it as if she was showing it to her adversary. "Take this!" The kunoichi shouted as various sharp weapons flew out of the scroll and towards Naruto.

The Missing Nin barely dodged the various blades, but he managed to roll his way to safety. Tenten, however wasn't letting him off that easily. She landed on the ground already armed with two Kunai, one on each hand, and dashed at Naruto.

She tried to hit him with five consecutive slashes, but her adversary dodged four of them and the fifth only managed to make a small cut on his left cheek. He then summoned his Katana on his right hand and used wind enhancement to cut through one of Tenten's Kunai as if it was made of butter. The girl understood the message and backed off before Naruto could try a second slash.

Tenten landed amongst her weapons, but was surprised when Naruto body flickered right in front of her. He faked a slash with his sword, causing Tenten to be startled and to fall back on the ground. The Missing Nin only smirked and pointed the blade at her neck in similar fashion to how he had done with Hinata earlier that day. "You lost. Give up, Tenten."

Tenten only gave Naruto a death stare and looked at her surroundings. "You wish!" She shouted as she grabbed a nearby shuriken of considerable size and used one of its blades to hold Naruto's sword at bay while her other hand reached for a small chokutō that was lying nearby. She tried to slash Naruto with the small blade, but the boy was already gone when she attacked.

She looked up and found Naruto, airborne. She grabbed the shuriken and threw at him, but he easily repelled the projectile with his sword. Tenten looked at her target with somewhat of a raging look on her eyes. She grabbed a nearby spear and jumped after Naruto, ready to impale or cut the boy whatever seemed better when time arrived.

She reached him and tried to slash at him with her chokutō, but the attack was blocked as Naruto raised his katana to head level.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee was watching the fight when someone ran passed him once again and jumped sky high, ready to join the quarrel. "Neji!" Lee shouted as he recognized his tired friend while he flew towards Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto took note on the shout and smiled as he saw Neji coming his way, an idea came to his mind as he gave a silent smile at the thought.

Tenten tried to stab him with the spear and instantly, Naruto acted. He grabbed the spear by its wooden part and used it to pull Tenten and close the distance between them, landing with his right knee on her stomach.

Meanwhile, Neji formed palms with both his hands and punched the air with both his hands acting simultaneously. "Eight Trigrams: Double Air Palm!" A blast of chakra, twice the size of a normal air palm was shot out from Neji's hands and towards Naruto.

The boy acted fast as he saw the incoming attack and grabbed Tenten as if she was a human shield and turned to face the incoming attack. "Crap…" Was the only thing Tenten could say before she was hit by the full force of the Double Air Palm.

Although Naruto didn't feel much of the impact, he was still thrown back, as soon as he noted that Tenten was unconscious, he turned her and grabbed her bridal style and fell on his feet before letting Tenten fall down on the ground.

Neji also landed a few meters away from him and instantly entered his Taijutsu position. "So you really wanna do that?" Naruto asked.

"You saved her from falling…" Neji said, referring to Tenten. "Why was that?"

Naruto gave Neji a sad smile. "I don't know if you have realized yet…" He said. "But I'm not trying to kill you. I am the good guy here, I am only defending myself from you guys, who are trying to capture me."

Neji closed his eyes as if he was thinking twice about his choices. "Naruto…we are only following orders."

"That doesn't change your objective." Naruto said. "I'm sorry, Neji…but my plans for the future do not involve being captured by Konoha."

"I see…" Neji said before he activated his Byakugan and dashed at Naruto. "Then we'll do this THE HARD WAY!" Neji started throwing gentle fist attacks all over the place in a desperate attack to hit Naruto, but the blond always seemed to be one step ahead of him and always dodged at the last second.

"That won't work, Neji." Naruto said while still dodging the attacks. "If you didn't learn anything from your teammates, then you should give up now. I am faster than you, plus you're tired. This fight's already over."

"I won't give up…I will win this fight and I will bring you back to Konoha." Neji said as he threw yet another blow at his adversary.

Naruto seemed to be angered by the statement. "Fine then!" He shouted as he stabbed the ground with his katana and let go of the sword's hilt before dodging one more of Neji's blows and landing a punch on his face, throwing him back.

As Neji got back up, Naruto was already making two more hand seals. "Fire Style…" He announced. Neji's eyes widened and he prepared himself for a rotation, too bad he didn't see Naruto smirk at the last second. "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"Eight Trigrams: ROTATION!" Neji announced as he performed the technique and was suddenly protected by a rotating sphere of his own chakra that managed to easily protect him from the fireball. Meanwhile, Naruto smirked and ran towards Neji, taking a hold of his Katana on the way.

"_Since his Byakugan is activated, Neji can see chakra…but the rotation is a sphere of pure chakra. He is probably blinded by chakra while using it…I will stun him with the Yamato and hit him with a Rasengan to finish him off…_" He thought, revising his plan with a smirk.

As soon as Neji stopped his spinning, Naruto was there to receive him by smashing the upper part of the Yamato's hilt on his chin while focusing on spinning chakra with his other hand. "Rasengan!" He shouted as he shoved the spinning ball of chakra in Neji's chest. The explosion threw the Hyuga back, but he was luckily caught by Rock Lee right before he hit a tree. Unfortunately Neji was already knocked out when Lee got to him.

"I guess you're my opponent then, huh…" Naruto said as he pointed the sword at Lee.

"Yes…it seems so." Lee said as he placed Neji's body down on the ground and turned to face Naruto. He then took a deep breath, kneeled down and pulled down both his leg warmers, taking something out of them as if they were pockets. Naruto was surprised when he realized that Lee was now wielding two nunchaku, one on each hand. He then took yet another deep breath, closed his eyes and crossed his arms in an 'X'. "First Gate: Gate of Opening! OPEN!" He announced, a small aura made its way around Lee, but it quickly disappeared.

Naruto, who had been watching the whole scene in silence, entered his Kenjutsu stance with the Yamato and watched as Lee prepared himself for battle.

"HERE I COME!" The young Taijutsu master announced in a mighty shout as he dashed towards Naruto at blinding speed. Naruto was surprised by this, but he managed to regain his composure in time to block Lee's nunchaku combo. He managed to block or dodge all the blows that were thrown at him, but that was it. He couldn't attack, move forward or lose his concentration otherwise he would end up hurt. Badly. And the attacks were getting faster and faster by the second, if that kept up he wouldn't be able to dodge nor block the incoming blows.

Said and done, Naruto tried to block the double nunchaku attack coming from his left, and while he succeeded, he left his guard wide open. Lee saw the opportunity and landed a strong kick on Naruto's abdomen.

The blow was strong enough to throw the boy away, he flew for a few meters before falling on the ground. Once he regained his senses, he barely had time to get back up, since Lee had already body flickered right underneath him. As he did that, only one thought crossed Naruto's mind. "_I am so fucked…_"

Lee kicked his chin so he was sent flying high in the air. As if that wasn't enough, the Chunin followed by kicking Naruto in his chest multiple times, each time the boy was sent higher and higher. This lasted for six kicks until Lee started spinning his body at an incredible speed and finished the attack by landing a full power kick on Naruto's chest, throwing him across the river as if he was a skipping stone until he arrived in the opposite shore.

Naruto slowly got up, using his sword as a cane, it was a good idea not to let go of it. He attempted to take a deep breath but was surprised when he felt a strong pain in his chest. "_Damn it, he's stronger than I thought he'd be…that kick alone cracked a rib or two of mine…maybe it's time for me to get serious_" He thought to himself.

"Good one, Lee!" He praised the boy who was standing on the opposite side of the river while getting up. "I have to admit, I really had some trouble fighting you…" Naruto smirked as he made a tiger hand seal, causing Lee to raise an eyebrow. "But that ends now…" Naruto closed his blue eyes for a couple of seconds before reopening them, reveling two slits for pupils.

Lee's eyes widened. He didn't know what the slit for pupils thing meant, but he could bet that it wasn't good…he had to step up his game. "Second Gate: Gate of Rest! OPEN!" The colorless aura that had previously consumed Lee when he opened the first gate came back, but this time, it was stronger and ever present. The Taijutsu specialist also grabbed his two nunchaku in a way so their chain receded, Lee was now holding two sticks. He then connected the sticks together to form a long staff.

He spun his new weapon above his head before head on dashing at Naruto. He ran towards the boy until he was merely meters away from him. Lee then stabbed the staff into the ground and used it to jump over Naruto before spinning in the air and turning the staff so it would hit the back of his enemy's head.

However, much to Lee's surprise, Naruto managed to turn his blade in time and block it. "_What the-_" But before he could complete his thought, Naruto turned to face him and landed with his elbow on Lee's face, throwing him a few meters back. However, Lee's determination was still ever present. He quickly got back up and dashed at Naruto with his staff in hand.

But Lee's determination wasn't enough, while he started out well, he was quickly overwhelmed by Naruto's swordsmanship. While the blond only defended Lee's attacks for the most time, every time he attacked, he succeeded. Be it a small cut on his enemy's cheek or on his clothes, it was always a small victory. Not even reverting his staff for its nunchaku form seemed to work.

Finally, Naruto attempted a slash at Lee's legs, which he dodged by jumping; however the young Chunin didn't expect his adversary to turn and kick him on the chest in similar fashion to what he had done to him earlier. Lee fell on his feet, but Naruto followed him, falling from the sky with his sword ready to finish the fight.

There was almost no time for Rock Lee to react, but he managed to raise his two nunchakus above his head to block Naruto's incoming sword with the two chains of his weapons. The blond pushed his weapon against the two chains but it seemed to have no effect on Lee's defense.

Naruto knew that there was only one way to end this battle. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them with full determination. "_I'm sorry, Lee…_" Naruto stretched his index and middle fingers of his right hand while he held the sword in his hands, making a one handed seal. In response, his sword's blade was suddenly covered by a white light that caused Lee's eyes to widen. "YAMATO BACHI!" Naruto announced as the Yamato cut through the nunchaku's chains and produced a scar that went through Lee's forehead, passed through his left eye, blinding him and ended in his cheek before the blade touched the ground and caused it to explode in a white light, throwing Lee's unconscious body back.

Naruto, meanwhile was casually walking away from the site of the explosion while sealing the Yamato back in his hand. "_Let's see…who is next?_" He asked to himself while standing on the river water. "_I haven't seen Hinata ever since her team attacked me, Sakura must still be healing Shino, who will be unconscious for a while….this leaves me to fight…_"

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he leaped out of the forest and back into the battlefield.

Naruto smiled. "Kiba…seems like you're next…"

"I won't lose to you…not again…" Kiba said as he got on all fours.

"Than what if we finish this with one last clash of jutsu?" Naruto suggested as he formed a Rasengan on his right hand.

Kiba only smirked. "I'm gonna kick your ass…"

"Come and get me then, dog boy." Naruto said.

The Inuzuka dashed towards Naruto while spinning his body, ready to attack. Naruto only prepared to clash against Kiba's jutsu once he arrived. It was time to finish this…

"RASENGAN!"

"TUNNELING FANG!"

The two jutsus clashed, but Naruto clearly had the upper hand against Kiba, an upper hand that with time got more and more dominative over the tunneling fang until Naruto used the full power of the Rasengan on Kiba's head and shoved him against the river, the explosion of the Rasengan causing water to fly all over the place.

Naruto then jumped back in the river's shore with a small victorious smirk on his face. "_Well, that was easy…_" He thought to himself, but before he could plan his next move he heard a loud sound behind him and was surprised to turn and come face to face with Sakura Haruno coming out of the ground itself with her fist ready to bring down pain on Naruto.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as he jumped away, one second later and he would have been hit by Sakura's ground breaking punch. He back flipped and landed on the opposite side of the river with his next jutsu ready. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted as he launched a fireball at Sakura, who was also making hand seals for her next jutsu.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" She announced as a wall made of earth rose from the ground underneath her and blocked the fireball that Naruto had launched. The blond then jumped away again as Sakura came out of the ground underneath him with another punch ready. This time, however she followed Naruto with a jump.

As Sakura was about to hit him, Naruto made a familiar hand seal that could hopefully help him escape the situation. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He announced, producing another clone in front of him. The clone served as a last minute shield against Sakura's punch. The clone instantly poofed away with the punch, but his sacrifice was not in vain as he gave Naruto the time to prepare a Rasengan and to land it on Sakura's open guard, throwing her back at the ground and creating a small crater around her.

"Sakura, Sakura…" Naruto said as he landed in front of his once teammate. "You didn't change a bit…well, you got stronger, I'll give you that…tell me, weren't you healing Shino?"

"I was…" She said as she got back up. "But you really knocked him out cold…I couldn't wake him up again."

"A Rasengan Barrage to the back…always works." Naruto told her with a smirk.

"Naruto, why are you doing this…? We are trying to bring you back…don't you want to return home?" She asked the blond.

Naruto's smirk instantly disappeared. "Home…is the place where people think of you…the place where people care about you…Konoha isn't my home. If it was I wouldn't be here at this very moment. But guess what? I am." He said. "Give up Sakura…I am not returning to the Hidden Leaf."

Sakura let out a sigh. "Then you leave me no choice…" Sakura made a hand seal of which Naruto had never seen before and closed her eyes, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows. She then opened her eyes and, at the distance, Naruto heard the sound of a bell ringing far away.

"_What the hell…?_" Naruto thought. The blue sky of that afternoon suddenly turned pink and out of nowhere, various cherry blossom petals appeared out of nowhere and began rotating around Naruto.

"Secret Jutsu: Fall of the Cherry Blossom" Sakura announced in a loud, clear tone.

"So it's a Genjutsu, huh?" Naruto asked Sakura. "You won't get me with this..."

"That we will see." Sakura said as she pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.

Naruto released the Genjutsu, but was quickly met with something unpleasant. While the sky returned to blue, the cherry blossom petals didn't disappear. Instead, they turned into small paper pieces with some kind of seal on it…it was almost like…

Naruto's eyes widened. "Shit."

Sakura jumped back and threw the kunai with the seal attached to it towards Naruto and the various pieces of paper bomb before making one single hand seal. "Boom." She whispered.

Even from far away, it was possible to hear the sound of the explosion that the various paper bombs caused upon exploding.

Back in the battlefield, a giant crater had been created by Sakura's jutsu. The girl, while still away from the explosion site, was still thrown back against a tree from the force of the blast. She got back up, brushed her hair and walked towards the crater. "_Lady Tsunade said that I shouldn't be afraid of hurting Naruto…but maybe I overdid it…_" She thought.

Sakura continued walking towards the crater, which was slowly flooding due to the river's water entering it. In the middle of the crater was Naruto's unconscious body, blissfully floating. Sakura allowed herself a small smile. She had done it.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, Naruto's body disappeared in a poof of smoke. And before Sakura could react, Naruto fell on top of Sakura with a Rasengan Barrage in his hands, knocking her out almost instantly. "_Works every time…_" He thought with a smirk on his face.

"_Now there is only one left…_" He thought, however when he turned to look after his final target, he was received with Hinata ready to act.

"What the-" Before Naruto could complete the phrase, Hinata had already attacked.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms!" Hinata shouted as she hit Naruto twice with the gentle fist art. "Four Palms!" She shouted as she repeated the process but this time striking four times. "Eight Palms!" Eight strikes. "Sixteen Palms" Sixteen strikes. "Thirty Two Palms!" Thirty two strikes. "Eight Trigrams…" Hinata announced as she readied herself for the final attack. "SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" She finally announced as she delivered the final sixty four attacks on Naruto's chest.

After being hit 126 times, it was an understatement to say that Naruto didn't fell exactly well. He looked at the girl in front of him. "Hi…na…ta…" He managed to say.

Hinata only gave him a last, sad smile before walking towards him and delivering one final gentle fist to the heart. Naruto's eyes widened as his vision became blurry and his conscious slowly began to slip away. Finally, his eyes gave a final close and Naruto fell down on the ground, unconscious.

**Author's Note: I originally planned for this to cover chaps 2 and 3 of TOTDFJ, but it just went on and on… and I decided to end it here. Like it? I hope so…**

**Well, I made a few changes. Yes, Lee is blind of an eye now. I got the idea from a doujin in deviantart called Naruto Doujin by Komalash. Yes, a Naruto Doujin called Naruto Doujin. Unoriginal, but it's a really good read nonetheless. I recommend it.**

**I also gave Sakura Genjutsu and Earth Style Techniques, as well as improved Hinata's Gentle Fist abilities. I might give her Water Style as well later on…**

**Well, this is it for today, hope you liked it, Review, Favorite, Follow and all that nice stuff you guys do…oh, and before I forget, I'll write a chapter of another fanfic of mine before returning to this one, but it'll be a quick chapter…I think.**

**Now for the…**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Peter Kim: I can understand why Orochimaru helped Naruto since he needs Naruto to take out the Akatsuki and Obito and gain the secerts of Naruto's clan, etc. This fic needs more Sasuke bashing and Sasuke being an ass. I can't understand why Danzo and Obito is trying to make Naruto more powerful, etc since they have no reason to. It would be cool if instead of Kabuto allying with Obito, Kabuto would ally himself with Naruto. I would like to see Naruto gather powerful people from "Naruto" anime fillers, anime/manga and movies.**

**SkywardStrike: Yeah, that's pretty much the reason Orochimaru helped him, but I think that you're talking about the previous fic. I will bash Sasuke. I like Sasuke and I believe I can make him into a likable character If I develop him correctly. Other thing: I am not considering the filler in this fic. Only manga material.**

**Guest: NEXT…**

**SkywardStrike: Next? Next what? Do you mean next chapter, or next fanfic? Did you like it, dislike it…can you be a little more specific…?**

**Alkaed: I can see some improvements which is great. I also like this first chapter than the other one. I hope the next chapter is coming soon and are you gonna timeskip some similar events from the other story? Just curious because I hate reading what I already read or a similar one(it's just my individual opinion no need to really agree with it) again nice chapter.**

**SkywardStrike: My goal is to improve, not to change. But if I don't change, people will think stuff is repetitive. If you read this chapter you'll see I changed a few things, like techniques, events, Etc. I am really trying my best to change not too little, but not too much…**

**BlueGiDude: I read tails of a demon fox jinchuuriki and I liked it but so far I'm not really seeing a difference beside neji falling and shino's words and tsunade's but so far so good I like it**

**SkywardStrike: Well, as I said to the previous guest, changing is difficult. It requires a lot of thought on my part…but I'm glad you like it so far.**


	3. Confessions and News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not Naruto Shippuden.**

**27 reviews, 101 followers, 74 favorites, 3 communities and 2,496 views by the time of post.**

**Thank you, ZyiareHellsing, for Beta reading this chapter.**

Naruto woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was being knocked unconscious by Hinata and her Sixty Four Palms technique. Apparently, she had also tied him up to a tree while he was unconscious in a similar fashion to what Kakashi would have done.

He looked around trying to spot the Hyuga who had put him in this situation when he saw someone behind a nearby tree…it was her...

Hinata meanwhile was availing Naruto's sword while making sure not to close her hand around the hilt. The white hilt…the sharp blade…it was unlike any weapon she had ever seen before. It was beautiful…a blade that even her could recognize as the product of a true artist's work.

She had managed to break the seal Naruto had on the palm of his hand by forcing his chakra to flow more in that part of his body. Good thing she did. The blade intrigued her with the question of how Naruto acquired it and hypnotized her with its deadly, deadly beauty.

"HEY HINATA!" The familiar voice of Naruto called, surprising her and causing her to instinctively close her hand around the sword's hilt. When she did so, the small whirlpool symbol near the rain guard shined red and shocked her with a strange kind of electricity, causing her to drop the blade down on the ground. Hinata sighed, lifted the sword with her open palm and walked back to Naruto.

"Finally you're here! I want you to-…"Naruto started, but he stopped himself upon noticing the object in the girl's hands. "Wait, what are you doing with the Yamato?" He asked.

Hinata blinked twice before looking at the sword in her hands. "So the name of the sword is Yamato? Why did you name it like that?"

"Well, actually I didn't name it." He explained. "It was already named like this when I found it."

"When you found it?" Hinata asked as she knelt to gently place the sword on the ground near Naruto.

"Well, yeah I- HEY, I owe no explanation to you!" Naruto shouted. "Now let me go!"

Hinata looked down and with a sad expression. "Naruto… do have you any idea of what you've done? Of how much you've hurt our friends?" She asked. "You broke Kiba's jaw and blinded Lee."

"I didn't blind him. It was just one of his eyes. And besides, I had no choice." Naruto argued.

"Yes you did!" She shouted. "You could have accepted surrender and came back to Konoha with us!"

"No! I told you already! Returning to Konoha was never an option to begin with!"

"And why is that?!" Hinata shouted as she stood up, all her shyness had long disappeared, she no longer saw him as the same boy from three years ago, he was not the Naruto she had fallen in love with…

"Because…" The blond boy sighed. "If I return…they will do things to me…" He looked up at Hinata. "You have no idea how big this mission really is."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, this was actually interesting. "Well…" She looked at her knocked out teammates before kneeling down on the ground and facing Naruto. "I'm listening."

"…Okay then…" Naruto took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was about to tell it all to Hinata, but it would be one long explanation… "In the past two months I have been a wandering traveler." He started. "I usually stayed in a village for a night or two and in the following morning I disappeared leaving no clues behind. The system worked fine for what…? One week…? Two…? One week and a half I guess. It was all going smoothly when…"

_Flashback…_

Naruto was walking on a field in the Land of Fire. It was green as far as his eye could see. Such a peaceful place… He liked walking there. The soft breeze, the smell of grass…it was perfect.

Well, nearly perfect.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he sighed and shook his head. "I know you're there. Now come out."

Suddenly, an ANBU using a boar mask appeared a few meters away from Naruto. The boy recognized him from somewhere. This recognition was explained when he saw the leaf symbol engraved on the man's mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are to return to the Leaf village with me, be it by your own will or by sheer force." He said.

"_Return to the leaf…? Why would the Hokage want me to return to the leaf after so much time…? Why now…?_" Naruto asked himself. Since he didn't find any answers there, he decided to ask the ANBU. "May I know why the Hokage requests my presence now of all times?"

"I do not know." The man simply said. "You will know when you meet her personally."

Naruto gave a small smile and shook his head. "Well, than that is too bad..." Naruto started. "Because I am not leaving here without an explanation." He wasn't planning on leaving the place either ways, but the man didn't need to know that.

"I am telling you I do not know." The man said again, his tone a bit sharper than last time.

"I am not going anywhere…you will have to give me at least an explanation if you really want to return to the leaf without your hands empty." Naruto told him as he crossed his arms.

"I owe you nothing, Demon fox…now you either return with me to the leaf or I'll have to-" Before the ANBU could finish, Naruto body flickered with the Yamato already in hand and reappeared in front of the man before swinging the sword at him, not really aiming to hit him, but to scare the ANBU.

The fact that the man stumbled back and fell on the ground proved that the boy's objective had been achieved. The ANBU also didn't notice, but Naruto had perfectly slashed at the leaf symbol in his mask in similar fashion to what a Missing Nin would do to his own forehead protector.

"Not so tough when your life is on the line, isn't that right?" Naruto asked with his ever present smirk showing. "Now, I'd like you to have a bit more respect for me."

"You really are a demon!" The ANBU exclaimed in fear, only to get another slash in his mask.

"Don't you listen at all?" Naruto asked. "I told you to respect me! Geez…people this days…"

"You demon!" The ANBU shouted again. Before Naruto could slash his mask again, the man disappeared in a poof of smoke. The blond boy was about to keep on moving when a hand emerged from the ground holding a kunai and nearly stabbed him in his stomach, however he managed to jump back just in time to avoid the kunai.

"I shall not let you go on free." The ANBU said as he emerged from the ground holding a kunai in reverse grip.

"Fine then." Naruto said in a sharp tone as he entered his kenjutsu stance. "Bring it."

With that, both Shinobi dashed at each other ready to kill each other if necessary.

_Flashback End…_

"…I managed to deal with the ANBU without much difficulty, but once Konoha found his body…well, let us say that they weren't very happy…." Naruto explained. He had nearly forgotten that he was tied up to a tree while telling his story. "Their next step was to put a bounty on my head. And so came the mercenaries…"

_Flashback…_

"So…I am guessing you are here for the price on my head, right…?" Naruto asked the twenty mercenaries that had surrounded him in the corner of a random Land of Fire village.

The men were all armed with the most varied weapons. They were katana swords, nunchucks, tanto knifes, spears and so on. The one that appeared to be leading the group stepped forward into the inside of the circle his men had created.

"'Shadow Fox' Naruto Uzumaki…" The man said with a wicked smile as he pointed one of his two katana swords at Naruto, who calmly stood in the middle of the circle, clearly unamused by the mercenaries' actions. "Konohagakure has placed a ten thousand Ryo on your head and today we are here to collect it…AIN'T THAT RIGHT, MEN?!" He said, shouting the last part at his men, who all roared and raised their weapons as an answer.

"Shadow Fox…?" Naruto asked while looking at the night's starry sky with his hands in his pockets. "That's actually a pretty good moniker, is that how I'm listed in the Bingo book…?" He asked. Unsurprisingly no one answered.

"Damn it, I'm sorry…" The boy said with a smirk. "Where are my manners? There you are, patiently waiting to return me to Konoha while I delay you with stupid questions… Fine then. Come and get me." He finally requested with the shadow clone hand seal ready as all the men dashed towards him.

_Flashback End…_

"Shadow Fox?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, every single one in the Bingo book has a moniker, that's mine." Naruto explained. "I think that it's because of the fact that I always dress in black and have these fox whisker marks…"

"Fair enough." Hinata said as she sat down on the ground in front of Naruto. "What else happened?"

"Well…following that I decided to go somewhere else. The Land of Hot Water, a place where Konoha had less influence. There I would be less recognized…or so I thought…"

_Flashback…_

It seemed like ages since Naruto had walked around a village in broad daylight without using a transformation jutsu and it felt great. Even though he wasn't wearing his usual cloak, he still felt comfortable with his white shirt and the mesh armor underneath it. He looked like a normal, civilian teen.

Soon, he saw an alley to his right that lead to another street and something in his head said 'why not?' With that in mind, the boy walked in the small street between two buildings and walked half the way till the other side, when two high walls made of earth erected themselves blocking the two opposite exits of the alley.

Naruto couldn't even think his next step out before hearing a loud voice above him. "Well, well…look who it is."

The boy looked up to see a tall, muscular man with a massive broadsword that reminded him a lot of Zabuza's Executioner sword on his back while standing on top of the building side by side with two other smaller men. "Good job Yuri, Kanzo. Your combination Genjutsu lured him right in."

The two men next to him, Kanzo and Yuri simultaneous said. "Thank you, boss." While bowing down at the bigger man.

"Just…who are you guys?" Naruto asked. The three men looked at one another and nodded before jumping off the building and landing some meters away from him.

"Glad you asked, Uzumaki Naruto!" The large man said. "I am Sekido Chushimi, the man who will capture you."

Naruto then noticed that all the three men were wearing Yugakure forehead protectors and the Chunin vests of their village. "_Great, now Yugakure is trying to hunt me down as well…_"

The boy checked the three men's chakra levels and wasn't surprised; Yuri and Kanzo were mid Chunin level while Sekido himself was a low Jounin level. Naruto considered himself a high Jounin level Shinobi, so this wouldn't be much trouble.

"Well, fine then!" Naruto exclaimed while he created a Rasengan in his right hand. "If you want my head come and get me."

"Yuri, Kanzo! Stay here!" Sekido said as he drew out his sword while enhancing it with Lightning chakra. "I'm gonna go for it!"

The two men near him nodded and jumped back as Sekido and Naruto simultaneously dashed at each other. Both readied their sword and jutsu respectively and struck each other simultaneously

"TAKE THIS!" Sekido Shouted

"RASENGAN!" Naruto exclaimed.

Both the Jutsu and sword clashed against each other, but in no time the Rasengan became clearly the dominant in the clash as the blade started to crack where the jutsu had struck.

"Boom." Naruto whispered as the Rasengan broke Sekido's sword in two and exploded against the man's chest, throwing him back against the earth wall he had made and breaking it.

Yuri and Kanzo looked at the broken wall and then back at Naruto. The smirking boy summoned his sword and made a simple stance. "Who's next?" He asked.

_Flashback End…_

"I killed Kanzo and Yuri, but I let Sekido live…" Naruto said with a look of regret in his eyes.

"…And that's what led us here…" Hinata realized.

"Yeah. I was soft and I let him live on a moment of weakness…I didn't want to kill a man who wasn't able to defend himself and my honor spoke higher than my logic…" Naruto told her.

"But why did you tell these stories in the first place…?" Hinata asked.

"For you to see what lengths Konoha would go for my capture. I killed one single ANBU and Konoha placed a fat price on my head." Naruto said. "They even posted bounty posters all around the villages when they were looking for me. This village I have stopped recently is one of the few places that Konoha doesn't have much contact with. I guess they don't think it's a place to find a criminal in, there are very few posters with my face on and I managed to tear most of them off. It's one of the few villages in which I could arrive in the place I slept and dismiss my Transformation Jutsu before going in…"

As Hinata looked at Naruto she realized something. He was looking down, his mouth curved into a sad expression…she had seen this face on him once before…It was right before the Chunin Exams' third round, Naruto was about to fight Neji and he decided to make a small stop at training ground number three, where he first became a Shinobi. There, he found Hinata and admitted to her that he was afraid to lose to Neji. Hinata managed to boost his confidence by telling him how much she admired him…

"_Someone like you…_" Naruto had said that day. "_I really like._"

The young Hyuga heiress let out a faint smile as she realized that maybe….just maybe the Naruto she knew and loved wasn't completely gone. However her smile disappeared as a question came to her mind.

"Naruto…" Hinata said, calling his attention. "You told me your whole story…but you never told me…why does Konoha want you so much…?"

Naruto looked at her and his eyes widened. "Do you…really want to know that…?" He asked with hesitance.

Hinata only nodded. She wondered what kind of secret Naruto could be guarding…

The blond stayed in silence for a moment while trying to figure out how to explain it all to Hinata. "Hinata…do you know what day I was born…?" Naruto asked, deciding to tell it in steps. The girl took a moment to think but ended up shaking her head, so he continued. "I was born on October 10, exactly fifteen years ago."

Hinata wasn't that good with dates, but she knew what that meant…after all, everyone on Konoha did…"But that…that was the day the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village…"

"Yes." Naruto confirmed with a nod. "Do you know what happened to the fox?"

The Hyuga paused once again as if that was a trick question, but after a short while she answered it. "After a long and tough battle, the Fourth Hokage slayed the beast."

Naruto's eye twitched for a moment in the mention of the Fourth. "That's what the people say…" He said at a low tone.

"What…do you mean?" Hinata asked hesitantly, as if she was not sure that she really wanted to know the answer.

"That's not the true story." Naruto explained as he closed his eyes in attempt to avoid eye contact. "Killing a demon like the Kyuubi permanently is impossible. If you did kill it, it would be reborn within an year or so. Being an expert in the art of Fuuinjutsu, the Fourth sealed the beast inside a newborn baby, making the baby into what people know as a Jinchuuriki…a human sacrifice…"

Silence. Naruto opened his eyes to face Hinata and saw an expression of fear on her face. Oh god, how he hated that expression…

"You…" She said, realizing the truth behind the hunt for Naruto.

"Yes. I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the Jailer of the most powerful being in this whole world." He casually said.

"But…why does the Leaf want you…?" Hinata asked with the expression of fear still on her face.

"Power, Hinata…I am basically a political tool, a powerhouse. The Hidden Villages normally use Jinchuuriki to scare off their adversaries. The reason I was banished was because it was a time of peace…if they want me back now…that might mean…" But Naruto didn't finish the phrase, almost as if he was afraid of the 'that might mean'.

"That might mean what…?" Hinata hesitantly asked. She was obviously still affected by Naruto's revelation.

"It's only rumors but…" The blond sighed as he looked down. "I heard that there is something called the Triple Alliance…an alliance between three of the five elemental nations. If three countries moved at once they could easily wipe out a smaller country off the map…judging by how desperately Konoha is hunting me down, I'd say that they aren't among the three hidden villages that make the alliance."

"That is why they want you…but…what would they do if they found you…?" Hinata said, voicing her worries.

"Bad things, Hinata…" He answered without looking up. "They would probably try to weaken the seal that keeps the fox inside me and attempt to control its power. If it doesn't work, the fox is revived, I die and so does everybody in the village."

"But can't the Hokage do anything…?" She asked. Naruto could see that was her last question.

"This is beyond her power. The reason why I was banished was because the Shinobi, Civilian and the Elders' councils had all insisted in my exiling, plus there was the Daimyo…"

"Naruto…" He heard Hinata say before closing his eyes. It was over…he was captured…or so he thought.

Suddenly, the ropes that were tying him up to the tree loosened and fell on his lap. Naruto then opened his eyes and met with something he didn't quite expect. Hinata, holding a kunai in her right hand, had cut the ropes that were tying him up.

"Go." She said while looking down on the ground with a sad expression.

Now to say that Hinata's actions confused Naruto was an understatement. He had given up hope of running away; even if he did escape, he couldn't win against her on a Taijutsu only fight…

But now there she was, letting him go practically unharmed "_Why is she doing this_" Naruto thought. "Why are you doing this…?" Naruto asked.

"Because…" Hinata sighed. "I don't want to see you hurt, Naruto…and if bringing you back to Konoha would have so many consequences…I really haven't got a choice."

Naruto was speechless. He had never seen something like this. Hinata was sacrificing her and her team's mission so Naruto could go away… that didn't make any sense…"_Unless…_"

"Hinata…" He called the girl's attention while still siting against the tree. "Look into my eyes and answer me…do you have or had any feelings for me…?"

The question seemed absurd in Naruto's head, but when he saw Hinata's reaction…

She blushed in a new tone of red and blinked twice. "Naruto, I….We….I never did…." She stuttered while trying to find the words.

"Oh my god!" Naruto exclaimed while getting back up. "You do, don't you?! God, the irony…the Hyuga Heiress and the village's Pariah…what a couple…but…"Naruto looked her straight into her Byakugan eyes. "…why…?"

"Naruto, I…" Hinata sighed as she got back up to be face to face with Naruto. "Ever since…ever since we were children…I…you…I admired you…your…actions…I wanted to be like you…while everybody made fun of your Hokage dream…you stood proud…I wanted to have that confidence in…myself and…I admired you for having what…what I didn't have…by the Chunin Exams that admiration grew more…and when I remembered…I was in love with you, Naruto…"

She finally managed to say what she had in mind for years…sure, she almost fainted…but still…she looked at Naruto, who appeared to be completely surprised. His mouth hung open and he blinked twice every five seconds.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking…"_She loves me? Like L-O-V-E?! What?! How didn't I realize it before?! Oh my god, what should I do?! Should I hug her? Say thank you? Kiss her, maybe?! Oh my dear fucking god…this is SO awkward…_"

"Umm…ok?" Naruto said, almost instantly face palming himself. "Hinata…I never…we…I never thought about our relationship in that angle…"

"Naruto…just go." Hinata said with a sad smile.

The Jinchuuriki looked at the girl who stood in front of him for a moment before awkwardly nodding. He then kneeled down on the ground and grabbed the Yamato. As soon as his hand closed around the sword's hilt, the blade disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto then stood back up and gave Hinata one last sorry look before walking down the riverside road. He did so for nearly ten meters before stopping in his tracks. For some reason he didn't want Hinata to remember him by that sorry excuse of an expression. With that in mind, Naruto turned back and called her name. "Hinata…" He said in a calm tone.

She turned to face him and was surprised by the boy who she had just confessed to. "Naruto…?"

Naruto was smiling. Actually smiling. Not a sarcastic smile or a confident smirk. It was a smile…a simple…happy smile… "Hinata…Thank you. I mean it." He said. "Today you reminded me of why I admire people like you so much."

With that, he made one last hand seal as leafs started gathering around him before involving him completely and allowing the boy to disappear with one last body flicker leaving behind a smiling girl who could barely hide the blush in her face.

_A few hours later…_

Naruto was sitting atop a cliff. It was peaceful to just sit above a small forest in the dead of the night and think your problems out…

In his hand hung a necklace with a small, glowing crystal attached to it. Tough the small object had passed through the hands of many owners, Naruto currently thought about its original owner…the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

The young Jinchuuriki closed his hands around the necklace and looked up at the full moon that illuminated his surroundings. The events of that day raced back to his mind as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Much to his surprise, when he opened his eyes, Naruto found himself face to face with a giant, caged fox instead of a full moon.

"Oh, great…" Naruto sarcastically said. "What do you want?"

"Don't play the brat with me, Naruto…" The Kyuubi warned him. "I am not in the mood to deal with that side of yours…"

"Then why in the holy hell did you call me here?!" The young Jinchuuriki shouted, clearly unhappy to be dragged into his mindscape without warning.

"Just listen will you?!" The Fox snapped, causing a strong tremor in the room.

"And how exactly do I know that this isn't a scheme of yours to take control over me and fully revive yourself?" The one known as Shadow Fox asked.

The Kyuubi stood quiet for a moment before saying. "You don't."

Naruto nodded in a sarcastic way. "Understood." He then turned his back on the demon and started walking away. "It was good to have this conversation with you, Kyuubi."

"NO, WAIT!" The Kyuubi shouted in attempt to stop the boy from walking away. "YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! YOUR FRIEND IS IN DANGER!"

Naruto stopped walking and slowly turned his head to face see the fox. "What friend…?"

The Kyuubi grinned. He knew how to make Naruto listen. While the boy didn't care as much about his own life as he used to, Naruto would never leave one of his few 'precious people' behind.

"Just listen to me." The fox said. "What do you know about us Tailed Beasts?"

"Yeah, you told me." Naruto answered as he turned to face the Kyuubi. "There are nine of you, each one has a number of tails that varies from one to nine. The tails also serve to measure their power levels. More tails equals more powerful while less tails equals less powerful."

" You know the basics, yes. But the point I was trying to get was that all the Tailed Beasts share a special kind of connection. They know where the other beasts are and their current states."

"And that matters because…?" The Jinchuuriki asked looking at the Kyuubi as if expecting an answer.

"Because earlier today while you were unconscious the seven tails' presence faded away." The Kyuubi explained.

"Faded away…?" Naruto said, clearly confused. "What do you mean by that; did the Nanabi's host die or what?"

"No, not quite…" The demon fox stated while looking for a way to explain it to Naruto. "I can't explain in details, but…it was as if the Seven Tails was ripped away from its Jinchuuriki before being sucked into something…"

"Sucked into something… I don't get it. How does that work? A giant demon can't just disappear like that…" The boy said.

"Exactly what I thought." The fox told him. "But then after availing the situation once again the truth came to me…just think about it, Naruto…think…"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to focus. "_Okay…I'm missing something…so the Nanabi has disappeared after being separated from its Jinchuuriki…but why would it separate itself from- No! Someone must have separated her with Ninjutsu…but who…?_" He asked himself. And then the answer came to him.

His eyes widened in horror. Of course….there was only one person…or rather a group of people that would separate a Tailed beast from its Jinchuuriki…"Akatsuki…" He whispered as he faced his own reflection made by the water at the ground.

"Exactly." The Kyuubi said in a grim tone.

"No…no, no, NO!" He shouted as he turned to face his inner demon. "Jiraiya said that they would only go after me three years after I left! It hasn't even been two and a half years!"

"Yes, the toad sage said that they would start hunting you three years after you left." The fox confirmed. "But he didn't say anything about other Jinchuuriki."

"Shit! This is bad… I need to stop them, but how?!" Naruto asked, turning to face the Kyuubi for an answer.

"Think like a hunter Naruto. They will go for the weakest of us."

"The weakest…." Naruto pondered. Suddenly, two of the Kyuubi's previous statements returned to him. "_YOUR FRIEND IS IN DANGER!_" and "_Us tailed beasts are all strong, but remember: The more tails the beast has, the stronger it is._" With these two informations, Naruto was able to link it all and suddenly two plus two was four. "Gaara…"

"Yes. Their next target will no doubt be your Kazekage friend. I don't know why they decided to go after seven before one, but I am nearly certain that he will be the next target…and even if he isn't, you must at least warn him of the danger he is currently on."

"Gaara…" Naruto said. He wouldn't let one of the few people he could call friend die at the hands of scum like the Akatsuki. But then a thought came to his mind. "But…what if I run into an Akatsuki? I'm not sure I can handle myself against someone like Itachi Uchiha…"

The Kyuubi smirked. "Don't you worry, kit. If you come across any of the Akatsuki, you can count on me as backup."

"Count…on you?" The boy asked.

"We have a common objective, Naruto. Wanting or not we will have to work together to achieve it. I respect your decision to go after your friend and my brother. So if you come across an Akatsuki, I can give you a small boost."

"Thanks…Kyuubi." Naruto said, managing a small smile.

"No problem, kit. Just don't do anything stupid…" The Kyuubi said with a foxy grin. "Oh…and Naruto..."

Before the Kyuubi could finish Naruto blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he was back on the cliff, watching the moon. However, he could still hear the last words of his inner demon on the back of his head as he got up. "_Good luck._"

**Author's Note: I was about to post something about how this chapter would be the one that would get this story to hit 100 followers, but I was wrong. Last chapter was. Yup, 100 followers in two chapters, not a bad number...a large improvement as well considering that in the original TDFJ (Tales of the Demon Fox Jinchuuriki) I only reached 100 followers around chapter 12. I think I can now start dreaming big…how far I can reach if I keep writing this on, I wonder…maybe this chapter will be the one who helps me reach 100 favorites… I don't think so, but as I said, I am allowing myself to dream big.**

**As for this chapter…I fell like the quality decreased at a few parts, but I can't quite point my finger at it…well, I hope it's just me worrying too much about things…I wouldn't like the end of the first arc (Prologue Arc chaps 1-3) to be a disappointment.**

**Some may have noticed that I also changed the fanfic pic. I saw it and it's just like how I imagined Naruto…except the forehead protector. **

**I also made a community on stories that Naruto leaves Konoha, he does not necessarily need to be exiled…just…leave…and I am looking for people to help me administrate it as well as looking for stories with the theme presented, so if anyone here is interested in the positions, please leave a review saying so. **

**So favorite, follow and/or review, thank you for reading.**

**Guest Reviews**

**Peter Kim: Don't making Sasuke into a likable character, just KILL HIM or bash him badly since too many people hate and loathe Sasuke including me! Trust me when I said that making this pro Sasuke fic will end up losing a lot of readers.**

**SkywardStrike: I don't think you get it. I LIKE Sasuke, I have another fanfic that's based solely on Sasuke. I believe I can make him into a likable character just like Kishimoto made him act like a total dick. If I have to lose a few readers in the process be it. They can't wait long enough to see what I have in mind for Sasuke, they shouldn't be reading this. I am sorry if I was rude, but I really want people to stop asking me to bash/kill Sasuke!**


	4. The Kazekage's Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden**

**47 reviews, 146 followers, 114 favorites, 4 communities and 6420 views by the time of post.**

**I thank ZiyareHellsing for this chapter's above decent grammar.**

"So you failed the mission…huh…?" The 5th Hokage said, trying to hold back her anger after being told that the Naruto Retrieval Squad had failed to accomplish their mission. "How come you were unable to bring him back…? Don't you all know what that means?!"

"Lady Tsunade, I take full responsibility for our failure." Neji said as he took a step forward, causing everyone on the Hokage's office to turn their attention at him. "After all I was the team leader, guaranteeing that Naruto returned with us was my job."

All the Naruto retrieval Squad except Rock Lee and Kiba, who had both decided to go to the hospital upon arrival because of their damaged eye and broken jaw respectively, started to discuss whether it was fair or not for Neji to take all the blame on the events, the opinion that it wasn't was unanimous, but the team also didn't want to face Tsunade's wrath.

"No, Neji…while you had your fair share of blame in the failure of the mission, according to the report you gave me, you were one of the longest lasting against Naruto even though you were tired when you fought him." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade…" Tenten called out with a step forward so she was by Neji's side. "If I may, Naruto had shown quite a diversity of jutsu along with skilled swordsmanship. I think that he'd be more than able to handle himself against a small group of ANBU if needed."

Tsunade pondered on the girl's words for a moment before having an idea. "Well…tell me then; what jutsu did Naruto use while fighting you guys?" She asked, expecting more info on the boy.

A moment of silence and recalling was present on the room. The first one to speak was Sakura. "Well…against me he used Shadow Clones and a Rasengan…but he used it with one hand, while the last time I had seen him use it he needed a clone to help him form it…"

"Well…he used a fire jutsu against me along with another Rasengan…" Neji said.

The Naruto retrieval squad started listing Naruto's techniques, but they didn't vary much from Rasengan, Fireball Jutsu and Shadow Clones.

"What about you, Hinata?" Sakura asked the shy girl.

Instantly, everyone turned to face the young Hyuga. Hinata felt herself getting more and more nervous, but managed something out. "He…Umm…He used a Fireball Jutsu and a Rasengan to knock me out…" She said, convincing most of the people on the room.

"_Hinata…?_" Tsunade asked herself in deep thought. "_What could she be hiding?_"

"Well, that has been a nice talk. I believe that you all are very tired from that last mission so I will give you guys the rest of the day off." Tsunade said, a big smile on her face proving that she was telling the truth.

All of the team members stared at the Hokage in silence. Surprisingly, the one who broke the silence was Neji. "Really…?" The Hyuga asked.

"Yes, yes! Go out! Have fun!" The Hokage said with a smile on her face. "All of you!"

The Konoha shinobi stared at each other, but as soon as Tenten reached for the door, the Hokage spoke again. "All of you except…" She pointed at Hinata. "You there! Hinata! Come, let's talk."

The young Hyuga blinked. She looked at her cousin, Neji only smiled and nodded at her. Hinata then took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk as everyone else left the room.

"So…may I know the reason you kept me here, lady Tsunade?" Hinata politely asked once the Naruto retrieval squad had left.

The Hokage chuckled. "Cut the crap, Hinata. You and I both know that you are hiding something."

Hinata felt herself getting nervous, but quickly managed to hide it. "Excuse me?" She asked with a confused tone.

"You're good! I'll give you that." Tsunade told her with a small smile. "But not good enough…"

"Lady Tsunade…" Hinata said with a sigh. "What exactly do you want to know…?"

The Hokage's smile disappeared as she looked eye on the eye with Hinata. "What happened between you and Naruto?" She asked.

Hinata thought for a moment and decided that maybe the Hokage was indeed someone to be trusted. "Well…the truth is that I managed to knock out Naruto when he was distracted by throwing a Gentle fist in a pressure point directly connected to his brain. When he woke up, we talked and he explained to me why he was being hunted down by Konoha."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing, deciding to let Hinata continue on before skipping to conclusions.

"First he told me about the ANBU that hunted him down."

"Wait, ANBU?!" Tsunade shouted, breaking her own rule. "But you guys are the first search party I sent after him, how can an ANBU be sent after him without my knowledge…?"

"I don't know…" Hinata said. "Naruto told me that after he killed the ANBU there was a bounty placed on his head."

"A bounty?!" Tsunade shouted yet again, this time getting up.

"Yeah, according to him, he is known as Shadow Fox Naruto Uzumaki and his alive bounty is ten thousand ryo." She explained.

"_An ANBU search party which I had no idea of and a bounty of ten thousand ryo…I think I know who is behind this…_" Tsunade thought to herself, referring to a certain war hawk. "_I'll have to talk to Danzō about this…_"

"Anyway, after that he told me about a few of his encounters with bandits and Shinobi from other village until he found us. I then asked him why Konoha wanted him so badly and…" Hinata didn't finish the sentence.

"Did he tell you…?" Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded. "Damn it! For the kid to tell you something like this…what was he thinking?!"

"So it's true? Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him?" Hinata asked with a bit of tension present in her voice.

Tsunade sighed; she couldn't hide it from the girl anymore. "Yes…Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him…but you can't talk about it with anyone in your age group, it's prohibited by the Third's law. Am I clear?"

Hinata nodded. "Crystal." She simply said.

"Good. What else did he tell you?" The Hokage asked, not expecting much else.

"Well…" Hinata hesitated. This was even worse than the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto…but she had to tell the Hokage. "He told me…that if he was captured by Konoha, the people who exiled him would torture him and try to use the fox inside of him for power." She said, taking a piece of Naruto's book and explaining it on steps.

"Nonsense…" Tsunade said. "I would never let anyone hurt Naruto."

"He said that it was beyond your power…after all, you had already failed once." Hinata added that last part with a bit of malice and saw how Tsunade reacted. As expected, the Hokage lowered her head and looked down with a sad expression.

"And then he told me about the rumors…" The Hyuga said, finally deciding to drop the bomb on Tsunade.

"What rumors….?" The Hokage asked.

"Well…rumor has it three countries joined in an alliance…the Triple Alliance." Hinata told her.

Tsunade lifted her eyebrows a blinked twice, she wasn't sure what to say… "He…he told you that…?"Hinata, once again, nodded. Tsunade, once again, sighed. "He knows a lot…I guess I have to tell you now. The Triple Alliance really does exist. It's formed by Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure. Since then the Konohagakure and Sunagakure have been on high alert, we have been sending our ANBU and Jiraiya's spies to try and discover what the objective of this new alliance was, but we haven't succeeded. The details behind it are very well guarded…I am uncertain…but…most people who know about it theorize…that that may very well be the beginning of the Fourth Great Ninja War."

Silence. The topic was tense for both Hinata and Tsunade.

Hinata was afraid. Her father had told her stories of his battles in the Third Great Ninja War when she was a child. He had lost his both teammates from his Genin team in battle. Hinata also knew, to some extent, how alliances were dangerous. She understood politics, but mainly alliances since her clan had many alliances with clans outside of Konoha. However those alliances were usually forged by a Marriage of State. That meant that two important members, one of each clan, got married. Their marriage would be the chain that brought together two clans and thus an alliance was born. Hinata herself would probably end up married to a snobbish heir to a faraway clan after she reached the age of sixteen.

However, she didn't like to think about it, even though her father's relationship with her had gotten better since her first Chunin exams, there was no way he would ever let her have a relationship with Naruto...despite that relationship being such a farfetched thought at the moment she couldn't help but to dream, could she…?

Tsunade on other hand was afraid because of Naruto's knowledge. The boy had known that from rumors even though her best ANBU couldn't get info on the alliance. Sure, all he got was basic information, but still…it was very impressive. She sighed. Exiling Naruto may have been one of the biggest mistakes this village had ever made after all…

"I think it's obvious, but a warning can't hurt." Tsunade said. "You cannot talk about the Fourth Great Ninja War and the Triple Alliance…not with your father, not with your friends, not with your sensei…not even with me. This talk never happened. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. This never happened." Hinata nodded. Tsunade smiled. Later she would ask herself why she had told all of this to Hinata, the conclusion she would come to was that all the stress caused by the Triple Alliance and possible war had been building up on her. Telling it t Hinata was, in some sort of way, refreshing.

"Good. In that case you may now go." The Hokage said. Hinata got up, bowed and walked out of the door. Moments later realized that she hadn't been told the whole story behind Hinata's and Naruto's talk. "_Oh well, I guess that if she didn't tell me it's not important._" She thought. "_I just hope Naruto didn't do anything that Hiashi will make him regret in the future…_"

The Sannin smirked at the thought but couldn't take the boy out of her head any longer. With that, she sighed. "Naruto…where are you…?"

_Five days later…_

A lone figure walked along the wind desert's road.

This lone figure in particular wore a white cloak that covered his whole body but his feet and head and a straw hat that covered his face. Despite being too early for the sun to be present, if one were to look directly at the figure's eyes they'd notice the only physical quality one was able to make out; his blue eyes.

"_Good, I'm nearly there…_"Naruto thought to himself as he watched the twin walls of Suna from the distance.

He had revised the plan one thousand times: He would enter there as a tourist and try to make contact with Gaara. The fewer people who saw him the better it would be. Making contact would be particularly difficult for the fact that Gaara was now Kazekage, but he'd find a way…eventually. If he was forced to, he would engage in combat, but that was only if everything went wrong.

And everything did go wrong.

The first sign was the sound of an explosion going off. Despite him being nearly a kilometer away from the Twin Walls, he could clearly tell that the sound came from inside Suna.

Instantly he thought the worse possible had happened.

"Shit!" He let out as he got rid of the hat and the cloak, revealing his normal attire with the black cloak and white shirt underneath. He ran as fast as he could and eventually arrived at the walls. He chose the left wall and soon began climbing it to the top with the help of his chakra.

It took him about two minutes to get to climb the wall, as soon as the end of the climbing was in sight Naruto jumped from the side of the wall to its top, smoothly landing on his feet.

At first he tried to localize the source of the explosion, but with no avail. That is until he looked at the village skies.

And then there it was, a gigantic sphere of sand was being formed atop the skies of Sunagakure; Naruto wondered how he had missed it at first… Needless to say it was obvious who the mastermind behind the sphere was. "_Gaara…_"

Naruto quickly spotted two other figures on the night sky. One was what looked like a white bird of the size of an elephant with someone on his feet riding it. The other was obviously Gaara, riding a small amount of sand that looked like a cloud. They were there, floating in the air (At least in Gaara's case) at least one hundred and fifty meters from the ground.

"_Damn it, I'm too late…_" Naruto thought to himself while clenching his fist. "_The Akatsuki made their move and all I can do is sit here and watch…_"

Suddenly, something appeared between Gaara and the white bird, a giant white projectile, same size as the bird. It started falling down to the village's ground. "_What the hell is-_"

Before Naruto's thought was concluded, a gigantic explosion coming from the middle of the village blinded him for a second before he was hit by the wave of impact, which due to the distance didn't do much more than blow some wind at his face.

He opened his eyes and what he saw surprised him. There was a large amount of sand, acting as a shield over the village. Because of the heat produced in the explosion, at least half of the sand shield had been turned into glass. "Gaara…" He whispered, worried for his friend's state after using such a jutsu against his opponent.

Sure enough, moments later a smaller explosion appeared in the sky. Naruto then saw a man's body diving down head on into the village's center.

"FUCK! GAARA!" Naruto shouted, ready to jump off the top of the wall and go after Gaara... but the man in the bird caught him midair. Of course, the Akatsuki needed to capture him alive… He also watched as the white bird and the man flew over his head carrying Gaara.

Naruto ran to the other side of the wall, the desert faced side. He was about to give up, but then he saw the white bird landing nearby and the man on top of it jumping down on the ground next to a smaller new figure. The first figure and the newcomer started to walk away as the bird carrying Gaara flew alongside them.

The Jinchuuriki saw this as his second chance. He closed his fist and took a few small steps back before dashing and jumping off the left wall, diving head on into the desert's soft sand. He wouldn't let anything bad befall one of the few people he could call a friend.

_Later…_

The two Akatsuki had left the Walls of Suna behind a long time ago. The enormous monument was now barely visible in the desert's horizon.

Not one shinobi had gone after them, which was weird considering that the Jinchuuriki was no one less than the Kazekage of Suna. Then again, they were a force to be reckoned with. Suna couldn't simply send a normal group of Shinobi to fight off the two Akatsuki after one of them dispatching of their Kazekage.

Both the men were wearing matching straw hats and the Akatsuki cloak, The taller one was no older than 20 and had blond hair that covered his left eye, however his visible right eye indicated that the man had blue eyes. The smaller one looked like he had a hunchback, dragging himself as if he was on all fours. As for his face, he had black eyes, wrinkled skin and wore a Kakashi like mask that covered his mouth.

They had been walking for about 40 minutes nonstop, but then the smaller one stopped dead on his tracks. "Sasori? What's the matter" Asked the blond Akatsuki, turning to face his partner.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible…" The one called Sasori said. His voice was surprisingly deep and a bit cruel. "We're being followed."

The blond looked at his partner as if he had grown a second head. "_That's ridiculous. For someone to follow us without being detected for so long he'd have to be around the Kazekage's level of power…but Sunagakure is the weakest main village of the five Elemental Nations! The Kazekage himself was Low Kage level, and we know for certain that there isn't anyone even close to his power…_" He thought, he would have labeled Sasori as crazy if it wasn't for the voice behind them.

"Okay, so I'm going to give you two assholes five seconds to let the Kazekage go or else." The voice boldly said. Sasori and the blond both turned to see a black cloaked, blond boy pointing a Katana sword at the bird that was carrying Gaara.

"Or else what?" Sasori asked in a threatening tone.

"Or else I'll kick both your asses." The newcomer said with a smirk.

The blond Akatsuki opened up a smile. "I don't know who you are, kid…but you have messed with the wrong guys." He opened the bottom of his cloak to reveal blue trousers with a weapons' pocket strapped to each leg and shoved his hands deep in each pocket. "And you will have to pay for that..."

"Deidara, no!" Sasori called out as he jumped to land between Deidara and the newcomer. "You took care of the seven tails and the one tail. Let me handle this one…"

A chill went down Naruto's spine as he realized…they knew.

Meanwhile, the one called Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What do you mean, Sasori?" He asked.

"This boy…" Sasori said. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I trust that you remember his name from a certain meeting we had about two and a half years ago."

The Akatsuki focused for a moment. The name did cause him slight déjà vu …two and a half years ago…

_Flashback…_

The eight figures were standing in a circle, all of them were holograms, lightly glowing blue because of the Astral Projection Jutsu that brought their presences together in one room.

"Excuse me, leader. But could you please tell me why we are reunited today." Kisame Hoshikage asked.

"Zetsu." The leader called out, apparently the black and white member understood the message.

"46 hours ago, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, was exiled from his own village. The specific reasons behind his exiling are still unknown" Zetsu reported, causing the members to start discussing amongst each other.

"If that is so, then what will our next move be?" A tall silhouette wearing a mask that covered most of his face except for his eyes asked.

"We should wait." Itachi loudly proposed. All the attention was turned to the Uchiha. He looked at the leader as if asking permission to continue talking. The leader nodded. "We have no jutsu powerful enough to get seal him. Besides, the nine tailed Jinchuuriki, despite being a mere child, is a very powerful foe, powerful enough to stop even the fully transformed One Tail." He said, referring to the report Zetsu had given them in one of their previous meetings.

"Itachi is right." Kisame said. "We don't have a jutsu powerful enough to get the boy and if his Tailed Beast feels like it is cornered, it might go as far as to cooperate with the boy by lending him its power."

Discussion broke out in the room once again, many of the members taking sides. For example while Itachi and Kisame voted on not going after the Kyuubi at the moment, Deidara and Sasori had the opposite idea, they wanted to go after the Jinchuuriki there and then.

The Leader gestured for silence, having power over the other members they naturally quieted down the moment they saw his gesture. "You brought up a good point, Itachi…" The Leader said. "Even though the Demon Fox might be taken care of, we still do not have the sealing jutsu ready. We will wait." The leader had given his opinion. And as every Akatsuki member knew: the leader's decision was the Akatsuki's decision.

Deidara however didn't like the decision. "But leader, we could easily-"

"Like you or not the decision has been made, Deidara." The leader said in a harsh tone, interrupting the blond with a warning tone clear in his voice. "We must have caution to proceed from now on. With that, you are all dismissed."

Deidara gave a silent grunt at the leader's decision before all the eight Akatsuki disappeared, having all dismissed their jutsu.

_Flashback End…_

"Hmm…that's right…so he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Deidara said. "But how did you recognize him, Sasori?"

"Simple, there are two elements that give his identity away." Sasori said. "One of them is those whisker marks in his cheeks. Legends say that the Kin and Gin brothers of Kumo developed whisker marks after being exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra. Seeing the marks on his face proves that the legends spoke the truth."

Naruto touched his cheek. "_Damn it, the whisker marks gave me away…but he said two elements…what is the other?_"

"Hmmm…I see…" Deidara said, observing the marks on Naruto's cheek. "But what is the second give away?"

"Simple. His cloak." Sasori explained.

Naruto looked at the black mantle on his back. "My cloak?"

"His cloak?" Asked Deidara; raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Don't you see the symbol on his forearm?" Asked Sasori. Deidara checked the boy's cloak and spotted a red whirl inside a circle on his forearm, although he didn't saw it, there was also a bigger version of the symbol on the cloak's back.

"Hmm…yeah. What about it?" The blond Akatsuki said.

"It's the symbol from the Uzumaki clan." Sasori explained, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "A powerful clan, there are a very small number of members left. Apparently this Jinchuuriki is more than what meets the eye…"

"_They know that as well…but how?_" Naruto asked himself, finally deciding to speak up. "How do you know about my clan?"

"I know quite a bit about your clan, boy…" Sasori chuckled as he felt that he had touched in a subject of interest. "In fact, the blood of Uzumaki runs in my veins as well…"

Both Naruto and Deidara stared at Sasori, processing the revelation that he was an Uzumaki.

"Sasori?! What the hell!? Is that guy your relative or something? Cause that's weird, hm!" Deidara shouted.

"You are a relative of mine?! You?! A weird imp bald man thing?! You look nothing alike me!" Naruto shouted while pointing his finger.

Sasori didn't look very happy at Naruto's comment, but decided to save it for later. "Yes, I am his relative, Deidara. But we are most likely very distant cousins. And for your information, Jinchuuriki…this is not my real body, this is Hiruko, a puppet of mine. I am a puppeteer." He explained.

"_A puppeteer…_" Naruto thought. "_Then he must be somewhere close by…but I don't feel any close chakra…is he telling the truth…?_"

"Hm. I don't care! Whatever clan you belong, I won't let you escape alive!" Deidara announced as he shoved his both his hands in his weapons' pockets again.

"Deidara, don't!" Sasori shouted, and in a second a tail like weapon with various smaller blades coming from Hiruko's back was pressed against Deidara's neck, not being forced enough to cut the young man's skin, but still strong enough to make a point. "He is mine…"

"Fair enough…I took down two Jinchuuriki, I wouldn't mind you taking down one." Deidara agreed.

"Excuse me, but aren't you two forgetting something? Tell me: Why in the holy hell would I stay here fighting Mr. Puppet instead of saving my friend?" Naruto rhetorically asked.

"Well, you're right." Sasori said with a small smile on his true face. "But what if we make a deal?"

The Jinchuuriki laughed. "What could you have that interested me?" He asked, still being rhetorical.

"Information…" Sasori said in a dark tone. "I know you, Naruto Uzumaki. I know how you were left behind by the ones you thought you trusted and about the battle that you lost. The battle that changed your whole life…"

Naruto's smile disappeared as he realized what Sasori was telling him. "No way…you can't be talking about-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The puppeteer said, trying to get a reaction out of the blond. "Orochimaru was my partner before abandoning the Akatsuki. As such, I keep my eye on him with a small spy of mine. I know about Sasuke and I know about your-no…OUR clan…and I will only give you this information after you have me beat…do we have a deal?"

Naruto stopped to think for a second he look up to the morning sky and spotter a few clouds. If he did agree, he'd get a chance on one on one with the Akatsuki plus information that he wouldn't get a second chance of acquiring. If he didn't agree both would team up on him and kill him…he didn't really have a choice….plus, he had a few things he had left unfinished with Sasuke.

"Fine." He said, entering his kenjutsu position "_I'm sorry, Gaara…but this is just something I gotta do…_"

"Sasori, my man, are you sure you wanna take him on alone?" Deidara asked. "He does look pretty tough…."

"Don't worry about me, Deidara." The Uzumaki said, moving his Tail Blade in such motion that caused his straw hat to drop down on the ground, revealing a nearly bald head. "This is going to be glorious…yet quick…"

"Fine then." Deidara agreed, jumping on the back of the bird that was carrying Gaara's unconscious body, causing his hat to fall and revealing a blond ponytail on his hair. "Just be careful." Were the Akatsuki's last words before flying off into the morning sky.

"_He's going east_…" Naruto observed. "_The Land of Rivers…_"

"Now that he's gone, I do believe it's time for us to settle this" Sasori said to his fellow clansman.

"Fine then…" Naruto agreed as a small wind blew his cloak behind him, this was going to be one hell of a brawl…

**Author's Note: Now, I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'm gonna make this authors note quick. I am really, really sorry for being late in my postdate and I'm sorry for the grammar errors on this chapter.**

**That being said, I got to be happy for writing what was originally meant to be two chapters in only one, check out TODFJ in my profile if you want to know what i mean.**

**On the topic of my profile, I posted Naruto's and Hinata's current stats there, so some of you might want to check that out as well. I will post Sakura's stats as well later on, but now, as i previously said, I'm kind of in a rush**

**I will also try to find some time next week to fill in for the week I've missed since next week is carnival week here in Brazil, thus I get a small holyday of my own...**

**Yes, Sasori is an Uzumaki, at least in this story. He has Red Hair, strong enough life force to survive having his whole body compressed into that chunk of meat in his chest and his grandmother, Chiyo, knows Fuuinjutsu (She was the one who sealed the Shukaku in Gaara)**

**What else could I add...? Oh yeah, Kankuro!...no...that's for another chapter.**

**Well i guess that's that for the author note, now for the guest reviews...**

**Guest Reviews:**

**phone: Just don't make this Sasuke story. Kishi kind of forgotten he writes Naruto manga.**

**SkywardStrike: While I disagree with you, I don't think that will be a problem. I plan on giving Sasuke a decent amount of screen time, a secondary protagonist if you will, but he won't steal Naruto's spotlight.**

**bunnyguest:i liked the flow of this chapter. Naruto and Hinata's conversation was well written and I could find anything missing (it had all the stuttering, blushing and awkwardness one would imagine Hinata would have when talking to her crush)****  
****this only bit you sort of by-passed was the part about Hinata removing Naruto's seal on his hand...the seal shouldn't be that easy to remove (first because you should need knowledge on seals and also to remove his seals the chakra amount need to overpower it would have to be huge...not something someone who had just found in an attack would have) also you didn't really explain what the seal did.**  
**so overall I liked the changes for your original, but somehow I felt that this chapter was a bit short for my liking (even though I did check again to see how small the chapter is and found that realistically it isn't really that short...I must just be being ungrateful and be wanting to just keep reading more and more).**

**SkywardStrike: Thank you, l like developing the NaruHina pairing, even though I have to play it slow. As for his seals, those are simple storage seals, a different version, designed to be placed on a person's skin instead of paper, but still normal seals. It's just like the seals Tenten has on her scrolls, super basic stuff. And Naruto also acquired a basic knowledge on seals along the time skip, which you guys will see later on.**

**PeterKim: I'm trying to warn you that making this fic into a pro Sasuke will end up people from stop reading this fic and yes, there a few rare fics that pro Sasuke that people liked but that's what 15 percent more or less and you cannot make Sasuke into a likable character since too many people hate and loathe Sasuke and yes you can blame the creator of Naruto for that and you can rewrite and modify, etc. this and still a lot of people will not read it if it is a pro Sasuke fic but this is your fic and you could do what you want and most likely you will erase this message but I did try to warn you.**

**SkywardStrike: I won't delete this although you are starting to piss me off. To disprove you, I looked up the most favorited Naruto fanfics on this site. I didn't find a Sasuke until the second page. So like you or not, I am gonna make Sasuke a decent character in my point of view, and no matter how many times you review, I will not change my mind. Understand that this is my story and mine alone, and that while I take advice from my readers, there are and will always be do's and don'ts.**


	5. Battle of Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto.**

**60 Reviews, 195 followers, 155 favorites, 6 communities and 11796 views by the time of posting.**

**Thank you, ZyiareHellsing. You're awesome.**

Sasori and Naruto refused to take a step towards each other. Naruto stood as still as a statue in his kenjutsu stance ready to strike at any second. Meanwhile Sasori kept moving his puppet's Tail left and right, as if waiting for his opponent to move so it could strike him down in one single strike.

However before either could attack, something moved to the two Uzumaki's left and Hiruko's Tail Blade instantly shot towards a nearby dune, stabbing right through the large sand hill and bringing out a Naruto clone that disappeared in a poof once it was hit.

"Leaving a clone to go after my partner? Clever…it seems you haven't come to us as unprepared as you appeared to be." Sasori praised him as the tail returned, already attacking Naruto with a left to right swing. The Jinchuuriki managed to jump over the tail blade before it reached him and made a familiar hand seal while still on air.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto announced as, true to its name, the jutsu caused various copies of his original self to appear and dash at Sasori. The puppeteer quickly made use of Hiruko's tail to dismiss the close by clones with ease but was eventually forced to jump away due to not being able to handle all of them at once.

The clones naturally followed their target, jumping after Hiruko in an attempt to it down, however, the puppet removed the cloth that covered his mouth and, much to the clones' surprise, spit various senbon needles towards the small army, causing most of them to explode in small poofs of smoke.

Hiruko landed on the ground and pointed its left arm at the remaining clone army, planning to end it all there and then. The puppet's left arm had the shape of a torpedo, and true to its shape, the arm was launched into the nearest clone, pushing him back before shooting thousands of capsules to all sides, each capsule contained three senbon and each of them stuck one clone causing all of them to disappear in various poofs of smoke.

Seeing the opportunity, Naruto dashed out of the cloud of smoke created by the dispersion of his clones with a Rasengan in hand and tried to land the blow at Hiruko, but Sasori was fast and managed to block the incoming sphere of spiraling chakra with the puppet's tail blade. A small clash happened as Naruto tried to overwhelm the tail, but was eventually defeated and thrown back by the weapon's tremendous force.

He spun midair and produced a shadow clone before taking a leap using its back as a platform before the tail blade slashed at the place he previously was, dismissing the shadow clone with a poof of smoke.

Naruto landed safely in the sand and the tail blade retreated to Sasori. "Pretty good, Naruto Uzumaki…" Sasori said as Hiruko raised his remaining hand and opened it in a palm. "Rarely has an opponent forced me to get to this point with Hiruko. And that is quite a feat, considering that he is my second best creation."

"Second best…hell, if the second best screwed up my Shadow Clone army that badly I DO NOT want to face number one…" Thought Naruto.

"But you have left me no choice…" Sasori said as a compartment in Hiruko's thumb opened and a small trail of dark red liquid fell from it across his puppet's palm.

"What the hell…is that…blood…?" Naruto asked as he watched the red liquid fall on the sand.

"Yes, Hiruko's blood. It allows me access to his Ultimate Jutsu…" Sasori told him. "I've been saving it for a challenger such as yourself…you should fell honored…"

"What do you mean blood? He's a freaking puppet, he doesn't have blood…" The Jinchuuriki exclaimed, to which, for some strange reason, caused Sasori to laugh.

"Indeed, but this is not a normal puppet…" Sasori told him. "You see, this is a human puppet...a puppet made out of a real corpse." He paused to check Naruto's reaction. Much to his amusement, surprise and disgust were evident on his expression. "It's much more simple then building a puppet from the start and you also get the jutsu the puppet used in life at your disposal, the only problem is cleaning away the blood from the corpse…so troublesome..."

"You...sick...bastard..." Was all Naruto managed to say. He felt like vomiting after hearing the man talking about cleaning the blood from corpses to turn them into puppets. He wondered how the guy had the stomach to do something like that...

The puppeteer chuckled at the boy's words as his puppet underwent a series of one handed seals. Finally, Hiruko slammed its palm on the ground in a Summoning Jutsu like fashion and, following that, a giant rectangular box emerged from the sand behind the puppet.

"What is he planning now…?" Naruto thought as he prepared to undergo a series of last minute hand seals depending on the jutsu Sasori had for him.

"It was nice fighting you..." The older Uzumaki told him. "But this is it…Ninja Art: Multi Blade Box!" Hiruko then made one final hand seal and the containers opened revealing various shelves with smaller projectiles launchers in them. Following that, a storm of high speed Kunai flew out of the containers towards Naruto's direction.

"SHIT!" The boy shouted as he went through three hand seals before clapping his hands. "Wind Style: Air Armor!" He announced as a sphere of wind surrounded his body, blocking a several of the incoming kunai for him and most likely saving his sorry ass.

"You're good, as expected from fellow Uzumaki…" Sasori said as his puppet made another hand seal, causing the box to be reloaded with another set of Kunai. "But as I previously said, it's over for you."

The box launched the second set of kunai towards Naruto. The boy quickly noticed that this set, different from the last one, this had paper bombs attached to every kunai. "Shit…" The boy whispered to himself as a loud explosion was heard all over the Land of Wind's desert.

Meanwhile…

To say that Sunagakure was fazed by the recent happenings would be the Understatement of the Year. Many people had been woken up by the explosions in the night sky, and when they decided to check out what was happening. They saw their Kazekage, their leader, fighting another Shinobi high above the village.

As if it was not enough, they had all watched their Kazekage lose to the Shinobi after saving all of their lives by containing a massive explosion with nothing but a shield of sand.

Again, the people of Sunagakure weren't having a good day…

"Kouto! Send our fastest messenger hawk to the leaf immediately! Request help!" Baki shouted to a random sand Shinobi. Being one of the higher ups in the village, it was his duty aas one of the village's higher ups to lead if anything happened to the Kazekage.

"Bu-but sir…" Kouto stuttered. "Takamaru hasn't returned yet…"

Baki sighed. Two weeks ago, a whole group of bandits had been found unconscious near the borders of the Land of Fire. After being taken in to interrogation in a nearby civilian town, the leader explained that they were trying to capture 'Shadow Fox' Naruto Uzumaki due to his bounty and had ended up in that situation.

Three days ago that story had reached Suna, interested by the prospect of information on his old friend, Gaara had sent Takamaru with a message to whoever was interrogating the leader, requesting to interrogate the man with his own Shinobi.

The previous day, a message had arrived allowing Suna's Shinobi to interrogate the man. Gaara immediately sent Takamaru back, saying that he was sending a four man team to interrogate the man. The team consisted of Kankuro, one of their best interrogators and two ANBU. Apparently, they still hadn't sent Takamaru back.

"Fine then, send Takatsu instead. Just act quickly, go! GO! GO!" Baki shouted, rushing the young Shinobi, who ran off instantly, Kouto was soon out of sight. Baki sighed. How could they let this happen…he just hoped Konoha would send them a squad up to the job…

Meanwhile…

Naruto landed atop a nearby sand dune with a sigh of relief. His Air Armor was nearly broken by the explosion, but he managed to maintain it with power enough to escape unharmed. Said explosion had created a considerably large crater on the desert's ground.

"God only knows what would have happened if I hadn't jumped back in time…" He thought. "I wonder how that Sasori guy handled it…he better not have died, he owes me answers…"

"I gotta hand it to you, Uzumaki Naruto…" A voice coming from the crater said, eliminating the Jinchuuriki's worries. "You have really proven to be something else…" As the dust cleared, he saw Hiruko. The Akatsuki cloak was now gone, revealing the puppet's wooden body along with a mask like shell on its back.

"Damn, you really are a puppet…" Naruto commented as he jumped down the dune to land in the crater, a few meters away from the puppet.

"You have no idea…" Sasori said with a chuckle.

Naruto had no idea what that meant, but he didn't have much time to think about it as a strange, yet faint rumble was felt at his feet. He then noticed that Hiruko's tail wasn't dancing behind him.

"Shit."

The Jinchuuriki jumped away one second before the ground exploded underneath his feet, a tail coming out of it and towards him.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" He mentally cursed. "It's reaching me too fast…" Naruto started making hand seals, but never finished it as the tail blade went right through his chest, painting the blade's metal red.

"Gotcha…" Sasori whispered with a smile on his real face. That smile quickly vanished when Naruto chakra poofed and was replaced by Hiruko's torpedo shaped launcher. "A substitution…SHIT!"

Hiruko turned to face Naruto one moment too late as the boy already had a white, glowing Yamato in hand, ready to strike the puppet down. "YAMATOBACHI!" Naruto announced, bringing his sword down at the puppet. A blinding, white explosion followed, which caused Naruto to almost miss the strange shadow quickly moving away from the explosion.

"Incredible…" A teenage voice that was definitively not Sasori coming from the dust said. "I did not think you had it on you, Naruto…you really are an Uzumaki…"

"Who…Sasori…?" Naruto asked. The response was a small chuckle, followed by a red haired, seventeen year old boy with eyes half closed. He had a small smile and was wearing a black cloak covered by blood red clouds.

"Red hair…" Naruto smiled. "You truly are an Uzumaki…although you really sound deep inside that puppet of yours."

"I guess being inside Hiruko makes me sound different…the acoustic inside there really messes my voice up…" Sasori said, touching his throat. "By the way, how did you realize I was hiding inside Hiruko?"

"Well, It was never really much of a mystery…the voice was coming from the puppet. Unless there was some kind of seal to transfer your voice to your puppet and some other seal to transfer your chakra directly to the puppet with no chakra strings. While both are possible since you are an Uzumaki and must have at least some seal knowledge, they are unlikely." The younger Uzumaki explained.

"Now…" He pointed the Yamato at Sasori. "I think you owe me some info."

Sasori only let out a chuckle as a scroll slipped down his cloak's sleeve. "How foolish of you, thinking that you'd beat me so simply…this battle is far from over Uzumaki Naruto…so tell me:…" He opened his scroll, revealing a storage seal. "…have you ever heard of Sunagakure's Third Kazekage?"

Naruto was confused by the random question. He had heard of the third Kazekage, not much though...he had seen a picture of him once in a newspaper though. A dark and messy haired man with yellow eyes and a serious expression. However he wouldn't give Sasori the satisfaction of having him answer.

"No?" Sasori asked after seeing that Naruto wouldn't answer his question. "Well, that's a pity. The Third Kazekage, also known as Jitekko of the Magnet is the strongest shinobi the Hidden Village of the Sand has ever met. He was blessed with the Magnet Release. A Kekkei Genkai only one out of ten thousand are able to use. After observing the previous Ichibi Jinchuuriki he came up with a weapon called the Iron Sand, which allowed him to do what the present Kazekage can. To control the sand... an amazing power, limited only by the user's imagination…He was even compared to the Leaf's Fourth Hokage!" At the mention of the man he saw that Naruto closed his hand into a fist and bit his lower lip with strength enough to cause a small drop of blood to come out of it and hit the ground. Sasori took a mental note of that but didn't say anything. "Unfortunately this incredible man disappeared 15 years ago leaving behind a great mystery in the history of the sand...well, not that great..."

That last line caught Naruto's attention. "What do you mean?" Instead of answering the question Sasori smiled and made a single one handed tiger seal before summoning his puppet. As the smoke cleared Naruto saw the puppet's face and his eyes opened wide. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me..."

The puppet had dark, messy hair and yellow eyes. He was the size of a normal adult and wore a black cloak with a ruffled collar. Naruto watched as ten chakra threads came out of Sasori's fingers and made contact with the puppet. "Let me present you my favorite puppet." Sasori said with a small smile and his eyes half closed. "Naruto Uzumaki...say hello to the Third Kazekage."

Meanwhile…

Senju Tsunade took a sip from her cup of coffee, she had just woken up. Because of that, the slug princess wasn't really on top condition. That however didn't stop her from dealing with a certain war hawk…

She had woken especially early that day so she had time to deal with Danzo. The War Hawk had placed a bounty in Naruto's head without her permission. She was certain of it…in fact, she had acquired the proof of it…a document with her falsified signature on it. That was why she had taken five days to call him in. Tsunade had went through her documents and found the one that requested placing Naruto's name under the moniker of Shadow Fox, the name was apparently chosen because of the information her ANBU had gathered on Naruto by rumors and information provided by the people who claimed to have sighted him. She didn't know how he had acquired the information on Naruto, but it was unimportant information so she didn't really mind much.

The War Hawk had appeared in a body flicker on the agreed time. He was an elder man with shaggy black hair, an X shaped scar on his chin and bandages covering his right eye and his forehead. He wore a grey robe that covered his right arm. Finally, he held a wooden cane with his showing hand. Despite looking elderly and frail, Tsunade knew better… that old war hawk could prove to be a match even to her

"Lady Hokage…" Danzo greeted her in a nearly mocking way. Opposite to the Hokage, he appeared to be fully awake. Tsunade let out a grunt…the guy seemed to never sleep… "Would you mind telling me the reason for this early summoning?"

"Danzo…" The Slug Sannin said. "It has recently been brought to my attention that Naruto Uzumaki's name is currently placed on the Bingo book with 10 thousand Ryo on his alive head."

"I see." Danzo said. "However, if I may know, how does that concern me?"

"Evidence has led me to believe that, not only were you the one who placed a bounty on his head, but that you sent one of your Root after him disguised as an ANBU. " Tsunade told him, referring to Danzo's secret ANBU branch.

Despite carefully watching for a reaction, the Slug Sannin saw no change on the War Hawk's expression. "Such a bold claim…may I see your so called evidence?" Danzo asked.

Tsunade smiled. All she needed to do now was to open her desk's drawer and show the evidence. Once Danzo denied it, she would press on the charge until she could have him examined by Inoichi, and once that was done…Danzo would be stripped of his post for having falsified an official document…

She opened the drawer, ready to end the Old Hawk's reign, but much to her surprise the documents were not there, the drawer was empty. "I…where is it…?"

"Is something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Danzo asked with his expressionless face.

"The documents…they…are gone…" The Hokage looked over at the one known as Shinobi of Darkness trying the best to mask her killer intent.

"Well, so it seems…" The elder said. "I hope that next time you blame someone of such a serious crime you have the necessary proof."

Tsunade had no idea of how, but Danzo had actually put his hands on the documents…she was sure of it. However, not even her, the ultimate political power of the village, could blame someone like Danzo without the necessary evidence…

"Just…go…" She said. To which the Elder simply nodded and turned his back on her before body flickering away once again. If Tsunade had actually seen his expression, she would have spotted a small smile across the War Hawk's face.

Meanwhile…

Naruto kept staring at the Third Kazekage's puppet that was floating next to Sasori wondering why shit like this tended to happen with him so often.

Whenever he picked a fight- or even better: whenever a fight picked him…his opponent had to have some special power such as the ability to turn himself into a monster because of some stupid cursed seal or to summon a gigantic raccoon made of sand or simply to have control of a dead Kage with a Kekkei Genkai…

"You have certainly surprised me…I never thought someone like you would have made it that far. Jinchuuriki usually have very little training…but you're an Uzumaki, so I guess one thing cancels the other…" Sasori said as a psychopath's smile came to his face and he jumped to the edge of the crater. "Now, let's play."

Sasori made a horse hand seal, causing two compartments on the Third Kazekage's arm to open, revealing a Storage Seal in each one of them. "Thousand Arms Manipulation." He announced as a thousand puppet arms shot out of the storage seals, all of them had the same seal on their palms, causing more arms with seals on their hands to appear and so on.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed as he body flickered away to avoid being smashed by an 'army of arms'. He reappeared a few meters away from the site of impact while summoning the Yamato to his hand. He dashed again and jumped to land on top of the arms.

Sasori made another handseal as several tubes appeared among the arms and launched high speed kunai at Naruto. The boy simply swung his katana, deflecting the incoming dangers and dodging them every so often.

"Damn it!" Sasori shouted as he made a one handed tiger seal while detaching the 'army of arms' from his puppet and jumping back. Following that, another series of explosions came from the disembodied puppet limbs, raising a cloud of dust and engulfing Naruto.

"Is he really dead…?" Sasori asked himself as he closely watched the cloud of dust. Without notice a shadow flew out of the cloud and in a flicker, Naruto was in between the puppeteer and the puppet with his sword ready to strike his elder clansman down.

However Sasori wasn't going down alone. With a quick movement of his fingers, a spinning buzzsaw popped out of the Third Kazekage's missing arm as the puppet turned 180 degree and slashed with its weapon at Naruto's back while the younger Uzumaki simultaneously stabbed Sasori through the chest with the Yamato.

Naruto fell on top of his adversary, but Sasori kicked him back, causing the boy to roll and fall on his back. Both Uzumaki quickly got up again before simultaneously jumping back to open some space between them.

"You survived the blow of a buzzsaw coated in poison…" Sasori said with an eyebrow raised. "How…?"

"Survive? I never took the blow… check it out." Naruto said as he turned his back to Sasori and pointed with his thumb towards the Uzumaki symbol in his back, the cloak's cloth was unscratched.

"Unscratched…"Sasori said with surprise clear in his expression."How is that-"

"There's a seal placed on it." The younger Uzumaki said. "The more chakra I put on it, the heavier and more resistant it becomes."

"Interesting..." Sasori said with a small smile. "An Uzumaki seal…brings back old memories…"

"But how did you survive?" Naruto asked, pointing to the small hole on his adversary's chest. "I'm pretty sure I impaled you with the Yamato…look at it, It's not even bleeding…"

Sasori's small smile instantly disappeared at the mention of the hole in his chest. "That's none of your business." He hissed in a sharp tone before he made a series of two hand seals. In response, a set of blades shot out of the Third Kazekage's undamaged arm as the puppet dashed towards Naruto.

Said Jinchuuriki was forced to quickly regain his composure, he raised the Yamato and quickly jumped back while dodging and blocking the buzzsaw and blade attacks that the Third Kazekage sent at him.

Naruto waited until the last moment, and when the Kazekage gave him an opening, he jumped back while making a one handed tiger seal. In response the Yamato was covered by a bright, white light. The boy waited for the Kazekage to go after him so he could use his jutsu. "Yamato Slash!" He shouted as he slashed towards the puppet, causing a white beam to shoot out of his sword and towards the Third.

"Shit!" Sasori thought as, in a quick flicker of his fingers, the Kazekage crossed his arms in a defensive position. The beam exploded, but instead of taking out the whole puppet, only its arms were damaged. "I have to be more careful…well, it's time to release the Iron Sand."

Naruto landed on the ground, slightly disappointed that Sasori had managed to diminish his attack's damage. "You may have avoided full damage, but I don't think that puppet of yours can do much without arms…" He said.

Sasori only opened a small smile before making a tiger hand seal, in response his puppet's mouth opened and a black, sand like substance began floating out of it. Simultaneously the puppet's cloak slipped so it revealed the right side of its chest. There, a small mechanical device revealed itself where the third's heart should be, the device then started to glow blue as the black sand responded by rotating above Sasori's head in a circle. "But that's…" Naruto thought as he started remembering the puppeteer's earlier words. "After observing the previous Ichibi Jinchuuriki he came up with a weapon called the Iron Sand, which allowed him to do what the present Kazekage can. To control the sand... an amazing power limited only by the user's imagination…"

"Yes, this is the iron sand." The older Uzumaki said as if he was reading Naruto's mind. "Although I cannot control it nearly as well as the Third Kazekage did in life, believe me when I say that I will be more than enough to make you regret ever going after the jinchuuriki."

Sasori then made a single one handed seal and in response, various coin sized spheres of iron sand were launched at Naruto. The young man managed to dodge all of the bullets with a series of following Body Flickers before jumping high into the sky.

Seeing that, Sasori grunted and made another hand seal as he Iron Sand Bullets that had been previously launched at his fellow clansman flew up again, aiming to hit the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto made a fast hand seal, causing various Shadow Clones to appear around him. The bullets hit the clones, dismissing them and creating a cloud of chakra smoke around the original one.

Out of the cloud of smoke, a single shuriken flew towards Sasori. The puppeteer chuckled, but his smile quickly disappeared as the single shuriken multiplied itself by fifty.

"Shit!" Sasori thought as he made a quick hand seal, causing all the shuriken to stop midair. His chuckle returned as, with a quick flick of his finger, the shuriken all flew back towards the cloud of chakra smoke.

The puppeteers' smile only widened as, with a loud sound, a black cloaked Shinobi fell on the ground. "You should have never gone after the Kazekage." Sasori said as he walked towards Naruto. "Now you will become the puppet that substitutes Hiruko…"

Before he could reach for the boy, he disappeared in a poof of smoke, surprising Sasori. "It's not him?! Then where is he?! Left?! Right?! No, down!" He thought before he jumped away not one second too late as Naruto emerged from the ground with a Rasengan in hand. He leaped towards Sasori, trying to reach his older clansman, but was stopped by a cloud of Iron sand that blocked

his jutsu, he fell back as the cloud tried to reach for him by producing spikes of sand, but managed to make a clone and use it's back as a platform to reach the ground without being impaled.

He looked at Sasori, who had landed a few meters away. The Akatsuki called his Iron Sand cloud as it formed two wings on the back of his Third Kazekage puppet along with a floating sphere to his right.

"Secret Jutsu: Iron Sand Spear!" The puppeteer announced with a hand seal as the sphere was transformed into a spear and extended itself towards Naruto, the boy managed to make three hand seals before the spear touched him and clapped his hands, creating a sphere shaped shield of air that held back the construct.

However, the shield was but a small obstacle to the Iron Sand, as the spear pushed on and on against the air armor, the wind style jutsu started to give in to the Third Kazekage puppet's massive power. It didn't take long for it to crack and nearly impale Naruto. The boy managed to jump back the last second, but it was a close call. He landed and noticed that his Air Armor had caused the dust to be raised, blocking his view of Sasori and vice versa. Realizing the opportunity he had come upon, the Jinchuuriki smiled.

Meanwhile, Sasori was trying to see through the cloud of dust. Before he could find Naruto, the boy jumped out of the cloud with a fuma shuriken in hand. He immediately launched his shuriken powered up with his wind nature.

"Doesn't he learn at all…no metal weapon will work against me while I'm wielding the Third Kazekage." Sasori thought as he did a hand seal to stop the incoming projectile. However, surprise hit him as the Shuriken continued going . "It's not stopping…but that means…SHIT!" The puppeteer made another series of hand seals as the fume shuriken disappeared with a poof of chakra smoke and revealed a Naruto clone with a Rasengan in hand.

"Iron Sand Shield!" Sasori shouted as a wall of Iron Sand was raised between the Kazekage puppet and the Naruto clone.

"Rasengan!" The clone shouted, clashing the chakra sphere against the shield of iron. Soon, the original Naruto body dashed after his clone with a Rasengan in hand and clashed the jutsu against the shield side by side with the other him.

The double Rasengan started to, slowly but surely, pierce trough the Iron Sand wall Naruto and his cloned self continuously pumped Chakra into his jutsu, finally, the clone disappeared, but the damaged had done. Naruto finally managed to break the wall and landed his Rasengan on the Third Kazekage's chest device. He watched as electricity crept trough the device before an Explosion coming from the puppet threw both him and Sasori back.

While the puppeteer landed on his feet, the younger Uzumaki fell flat on his back, but he didn't mind. He had won…

"You bastard…you fucking demon! My best puppet destroyed because of you!" Sasori shouted, it had been a long time since his emotions had been stirred up like that…

"Well, then…" Naruto chuckled as he got back up. "I guess this means I win…"

Sasori looked straight in Naruto's eyes before reaching for his Cloak and start unbuttoning it, much to his clansman's confusion. "It has been a long time since I last used myself in battle…"

The words confused Naruto at first, but it became clear when the Akatsuki removed his cloak. His bare chest wasn't skin, it was wood. Where his heart should be, a round chunk of meat with the Kanji for scorpion written on it presented itself. A rope like weapon with a pointy edge was where his stomach was meant to be. The place Naruto had stabbed him had a small compartment with a hole on the middle caused by the sword's stab. Sasori wasn't human...

He was a puppet.

"What…what the hell…?" Stuttered Naruto. The sight of the puppeteer puppet was…unhuman…

Sasori apparently noticed the effect he had on Naruto and opened a smirk as two metal, wind like appendices opened on his back. A compartment opened in his forearm and a small scroll came out. "It is time to end this, Uzumaki Naruto." He said with eyes wide open. He then opened the scroll and pointed it skyward. The scroll had a special storage seal, designed to handle a large number of objects, at least that was what Naruto could recognize.

The puppeteer then smirked as he made a single handed seal, in response, a enormous poof of chakra smoke exploded as various shadows flew out of the scroll and skyward. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto saw himself facing a hundred puppets floating high in the air.

The compartment popped out of Sasori's chest and fell down on the ground. Following that, a hundred dark blue chakra threads flew out of the compartment and connected themselves to the puppets. "Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets." Sasori announced.

"Shit…" Naruto said as he felt a cold chill on his spine.

"Now…" Sasori said with a small chuckle. "Let the puppet show begin."

**Author's Note: OK, I'm not gonna lie, primarily because I am in no mood for lying. I am late and the reason behind that is that I am lazy…that and I have been going to a hell lot of parties lately…which is weird since I am a "stay home" type of person…**

**I cannot promise it won't happen again, but I can promise that it won't happen that often.**

**With that out of the way, what to say…oh, there's a pool for the Sasuke pairing in my profile. I will end the voting when I release chapter 6, but for now the results are tied.**

**I think the last part of this chapter was rather crappy, but that's me and Im paranoid when it comes to my writing.**

**Also, Razor Wind has been renamed to Yamato Slash…the reason behind that is that I have designed a few other techniques for Naruto's sword and I want them to be a group of jutsu.**

**Now on to the Guest Reviews.**

**bunnyguest: super confused...where's chapter 5? caus i know i've already read this chapter before. hope it's just a technical problem and that the new chapter is up soon. can't wait**

**SkywardStrike: Super confused…? Well, anyway that was the Edited Version. Edit chapter button didn't work so I deleted chapter 4 and posted a new version.**

**Guest: Ah, if you meant to update this story, you should know that no new chapter was posted**

**SkywardStrike: I realize that…well, I explained above, so I guess that is that**


	6. A New Mission

** APRIL'S FIRST!**

**HAHA...I bet i got at least one of you didnt i? I think so...**

**Im sorry, i'm just a terrible, terrible person.**


End file.
